LOTR: Aniron: As told by Laurelin Brandybuck
by Laurelin Brandybuck
Summary: LOTR crossover, told from the point of view of Laurelin Brandybuck, a hobbit who leaves the Shire in search of adventure and her love Sam and soon findsmuchmore. Read corresponding story Aniron: as told by Linmmenel Tinalion... *NEW CHAPTERS*
1. Background

****

Disclaimer: Obviously, I could never ever come up with such stories on my own. I must give all credit to the wonderful genius of JRR Tolkien, but I must also add that some of these characters are original creations... enjoy!

The Tale Of Laurelin Brandybuck

****

~BACKGROUND~

I was born in the shire just about the year 1383, by shire reckoning. My parents were Lily and Harrydoc Brandybuck. My parents were always meeting new creatures who were coming and going to and from the shire. One day, some elves were traveling and passed by my parents' house. Among them was Linmenel (Tanalion). They soon became great friends. My parents were fascinated by the elves and when I was born, they named me Laurelin, an elvish name. But to all in the shire, I was known as Laurie.

I was constantly in the company of such elves and loved hearing their tales. When I was slightly older, I moved into Hobbiton and spent most of my time with my cousin, Merry. We shared all the same friends, including Frodo Baggins and Pippin Took. Through Frodo, I also befriended his servant Samwise Gamgee and his sister, Elaina. I took a great liking to Sam, and we became great friends, as he loved my tales about the elves. Throughout my years, we spent most of our time together.


	2. Chapter I: A Departure from Home

****

~MY ADVENTURE~ 

Chapter I: A Departure from Home

Soon, a while after Bilbo Baggins's mysterious disappearance, I began to notice a change in Sam and in my other companions. They all began spending less time with me, and more time as if they were preparing for something. Then, one day, I found out why. 

Sam came up to the front of my hobbit hole and knocked on it loudly, twice, just as he always did. But this time, when I opened it, he had a serious look on his face.

"Ah, Sam," I spoke with a smile, trying to cheer him up. "Come to hear more tales, I suppose? Well, I just thought of one that you would like, about-"

"Actually, Ms. Laurie, that's not what I came for"

"Ah, then, come to seek hiding from farmer Maggot? Have you been in his mushrooms again, where are the others?"

He smiled, "That's not it, actually, I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, why? Where are you going Sam?"

"I'm going away with Mr. Frodo, Ms. Laurie," He said, "and I don't know when I'll be back. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm afraid that I cant. I'll miss you Ms. Laurie, your smile and your stories and your laugh, but Mr. Frodo needs me now."

I could feel tears in my eyes. "But-" I began.

"No, now there's no need to start any of that Ms. Laurie, please, I couldn't bare it. This is quite difficult enough already."

"But why?"

"I can't say any of that quite yet, but just you wait, the answers will come soon enough." His eyes then turned to up the road. "I have to go now. Please, watch over my ol' gaffer for me, he'll be worried 'bout me for sure," Sam said.

"I will." They were the only words.

"Goodbye, Ms. Laurie"

"Goodbye, Mr. Samwise. And regular old Laurie will do just fine, thanks"

And after a brief hug, Samwise Gamgee left the Shire, and left me standing baffled. Now, not only was Sam gone, but so were my other friends: Frodo, Pippin, and my beloved cousin Merry. Even my dear friend Elaina had gone to Rivendell a while ago to visit friends. I was alone.

So ended my carefree days in Hobbiton...

Days passed slowly during the lonely months which followed. I sat alone in my hobbit hole all day, staring out my round little windows. Something inside of me told me that my friends wouldn't be there, that they had something to do with something bigger than me, bigger than Hobbiton, bigger than the shire.

My mood became worse and worse as I grew lonelier and lonelier.

One lonely day, about three months after my friends left, a knock finally came on my door.

"Ah," I thought, "there's a sound I haven't heard in a while. It's probably just farmer Maggot coming to complain about my mushroom-stealing friends again, poor soul probably has no idea they're gone."

I opened my door, wondering whether or not I felt like sharing a cup of tea with the old hobbit.

"Hello Old friend," a familiar but at the same time, foreign voice spoke.

"Linmenel!" I exclaimed. I observed before me a tall creature, clad in mithril with long dark hair. Her eyes were grey and looked lost and forlorn. I knew at once that it was my dear old friend, Linmenel, and elf out of Lothlorien. "It's been far too long," I said.

"It sure has my dear hobbit, but I'm afraid I'm known as Tinalion now." I half saw tears beginning to form in the elf's beautiful grey eyes. "But, anyway, that's beside the point, let me have a look at you my dear Laurelin. How you've grown! You've turned out to be quite the little beauty."

"Hah, then your eyesight maybe isn't as good as legends say!" I mocked, "but where are my manners, how about a cup of tea?"

"I would love that my old friend."

"Half a minute then!"

So, there we were, a hobbit and an elf sipping on tea in my tiny kitchen, with Tinalion's head practically going through my roof. Few words were exchanged until Tinalion broke the silence.

"I sense a change in you my friend. Are you sure you haven't grown, you look much taller, as tall as halflings as yourself go."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't grown, but I have changed, though not for the better." So I began to tell her all that had happened. About Frodo, and Pippin, and Merry, but mostly about Sam, and about how I had felt since the whole thing began. "I feel like I've become empty," I explained, "Like someone has taken something away from me and now I'm lost, and things are spinning beyond my control. But you mustn't know what I'm talking about, such words are no words to offer to a guest. Come, would you like some cheese, or some fresh mushrooms?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the stomach for such food today, old friend," she said with a smile. Suddenly, her smile disappeared and her face became grave. She spoke in an urgent tone. "I must be off, I'm sorry to cut our visit so short, but I cannot explain."

"What? No! Please, don't leave me all alone again, I couldn't stand it! Don't leave me here to sit all by myself with everything spinning out of control around me!"

"Fear not, dear hobbit, for they are things beyond anyone's control." 

"But, what am I to do?" I asked. She then looked into my tear-filled eyes for a moment.

"Come with me."

"Leave the shire?" The very thought of it struck fear in my heart. "But, where will we go?"

"Wherever the wind takes us, but we must make haste."

Suddenly the image popped into my head. A tiny hobbit outside of the shire, surrounded by strange beings, lost, with things whirling around me even faster. I could not do it! But, then, something inside of me told me that I should go. "I will come." I spoke finally.

"I am very pleased to hear it." Tinalion spoke, "but we must go quickly."

We hastily packed all my belongings that I could carry in my pack and stepped outside my door.

"Well, Laurelin Brandybuck," I though to myself, "Here begins a new chapter in your life. Perhaps you will make adventures like Mr. Bilbo's. Let's just hope that it has a happy ending."

Tinalion took me to where her horse, Arauka, was tied up. She took my pack and tossed it onto her horse.

"Oh no," I said, "I'd rather face what awaits me here than ride on that thing."

"Come, Laurelin, don't speak such words, you know not their meaning. Arauka is one of the swiftest and kindest horses in all of Lothlorien." Again, she began to speak with a sense of urgency, "Come, we must ride."

She mounted Arauka and lifted me up behind her. I shut my eyes tightly and clung onto her cloak until my knuckles were nearly white. We rode for hours upon her faithful steed and as each hour passed, I became more at ease upon the beast. I spoke little to my 

friend, as she seemed very distracted. 

Finally, I spoke, "You know, Lin-, Tinalion, us hobbits never go about changing our names so. And Tinalion is quite a mouthful, couldn't I just call you Linmenel, like in the old days?"

"I'm afraid those old days are behind me now Laurelin. You may call me Ali if you so need to."

"Yes, Ali, that fits quite nicely. But, what do you mean those days?"

Soon, the elf began to tell me of all her past, from the death of her father, to her fighting in battle, to the loss of her love, Legolas. I then began to understand.

"Well, here we are then, Ali. You and I, riding off into nowhere with a broken heart. But, as the old Gaffer used to say, 'nothing ever gets done sitting around sobbing about it.' Oh look at me, speaking just like Sam."

"You're right Laurelin, but I'm afraid we don't have any time for such sobbing, something draws near, I can feel it".......


	3. Chapter II: Bree

****

Chapter II: Bree

I recall little after that, as I fell into a deep sleep and slept better than I had slept since my friends' departure. Perhaps it was the rhythmic trotting of Arauka's hoofs on the soft, damp sod, or perhaps something inside of me told me that I wouldn't have the opportunity to sleep so well for a long time.

My sleep was interrupted by a terrible dream. At first I saw my four friends. They were with a stranger, a man. The five were walking in a strange wood. The man was leading the way. He was tall and wore a grey cloak. Behind him was Frodo. He looked sad and lost and walked hunched over. Next was Sam. Sam looked worried and carried a blade with him. At the end of the line were Merry and Pippin. Both also carried blades and they, too, looked afraid. I then saw a dark cloud looming over the five. Finally there came a shrill, bone-chilling shriek. With this, I was awoken and quite startled.

"Good morning, my dear Laurelin," my companion spoke, smiling, "although it is not quite morning. The day is almost at an end. I've never seen any creature sleep so long."

"It was well needed indeed," I replied. "Where are we anyway, I've never seen these parts?"

"We're just outside of the town of Bree. I can see the gates just ahead." She put her hand to her brow and squinted her eyes.

I looked in the distance as well, but I saw nothing. "I'll just have to trust you I suppose."

The elf smiled and pulled on Arauka's reigns and we continued to ride. Throughout our riding, Ali continued to tell me stories of her adventure thus far. Though I could see that she was leaving out much.

By the time the sun was nearly set on our second day of traveling, we had reached the gates of Bree. Ali knocked on them twice. The gatekeeper opened a small latch.

"Who-, who is it?" He asked. He was a short, stalky man, and was completely bald save a ring of dark hair from his ears going around his head. He wore a brown cloak and had a nervous look on his face.

"Just some weary travelers," Tinalion replied. "I wish to speak with someone."

The gatekeeper looked at us suspiciously. "With whom?" he asked, his eyes squinted and glaring.

"That business is my own," Ali answered.

"Then you will have to conduct it outside of these gates. No more strange wanderers. Especially none of those halflings." His stare turned towards me. "They have brought nothing but trouble to these parts. Strange sounds heard in the night, people claiming to have seen black riders, and some say that even old Bill Ferny's been acting strangely."

"Wait," I spoke nervously, "There have been other hobbits here?"

He didn't answer, but simply continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, we don't want no more trouble here, we've had our fair share, so until you wish to share your business with me, NO VISITORS!" He slammed the tiny door shut. I looked to my companion who now seemed angry. She knocked on the gate again, this time louder than before. The gatekeeper again opened his tiny hatch.

"I told you," he said, "No-"

"Listen to me sir," Ali spoke with a demanding tone. She then spoke words to the man which were too quiet for me to hear. I could only see the change on the gatekeeper's face.

"So I see, well then," he said, "by all means, friends." He laughed nervously and then opened the gate slightly, just enough to let us through. He gave me a strange look as I passed, almost as if he were frightened by me.

"Funny," I thought, "that a man as large as he should be afraid of a small hobbit like me." I smiled at the thought and stood as tall as I could as I walked by.

Once we had passed through the gates, the man stuck his head outside of them and looked around anxiously. He then slammed them shut and returned to his post.

"Now remember," he said, "there have been strange happenings. Be careful whom you speak with. We don't want no more trouble."

Tinalion nodded. I saw again the grave look on her face. She seemed determined and worried as we walked into the town. It wasn't until now, as everyone we passed gave us strange looks, that I realized how odd we must have looked: "A tall, beautiful elf and little old me," I thought, "wandering aimlessly, lost in a strange land." Little did I know then that we were wandering, but we were far from being lost.

* * *

At length we came to a sign which read _The Prancing Pony Inn_. "Oh, how I'd love to stop in for a cool draught," I thought. I turned to ask Ali if we could make a quick stop, but she looked far too distraught, so we walked on in silence. Tinalion seemed to know exactly where she was going.

Finally we came to a large house. It looked to me as if it were five stories high. "One could fit three hobbit families in such a place," I thought. After examining the windows, I figured the house was probably only two stories high. From the best I could see in the dark, the house was grey. Surrounding it was a tall fence, and on either side were two smaller houses, both also grey. A little dirt path led up to some stone steps, which in turn led up to a tall wooden door. All of the windows were dark, save one. The room that I could see through the first floor window was lit by a single flame set on a table. I could make out the shadow of a tall, unmoving man. He was sitting in a chair, smoking a long pipe with a mug in his hand. I wondered who he was, why he was there.

"Come," Tinalion interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is he, Ali?" I asked, but there came no response. Ali walked quickly up the path and up the little stairs to the door. Without hesitation, she knocked on it loudly and stood tall, waiting. Through the window, I saw the shadow of the man stand up and leave the room. I heard footsteps and soon the door opened.

There stood a tall man, cloaked in brown. He had to be at least the size of two child hobbits. His hair was dark and long and he had a short, stubbly beard. His eyes were brown and looked forlorn.

The man stood and stared at us for a moment. He looked confused, as anyone would be if an elf showed up with a hobbit at their door in the middle of the night. After looking us over, he finally spoke, "Yes, what is your business?"

Tinalion looked surprised. "It has been a while, Darion, but do not tell me that you have forgotten already."

The man squinted. "Could-, could it be? From so many years ago?" He looked shocked. "Why are you in these parts, old friend? And with quite the companion as well. One of your halfling friends out of the Shire, I suppose."

"Indeed. Darion this is Laurelin Brandybuck."

"Greetings Laurelin."

"Que Undomel, Darion." I spoke in the little elvish I could remember. Darion seemed to be amused by my speech.

"Speak no secrets, Tinalion, for a master in the elvish tongue is among us!"

Ali replied in beautifully spoken elvish and Darion answered, "I see. Well then, do come in."

Ali and I walked through the door and into a long hallway. The entire house was dark and the floors creaked with every step. I looked around in awe of such a strange residence. The man led us down the hall and to a room, in which a fire was lit. Around it sat two wooden chairs and a small stool. Darion and Tinalion both took a seat in a chair and I made myself as comfortable as I could atop the stool. I sat there, baffled, my feet dangling above the floor.

Ali finally began to speak with the man. I could not follow the conversation as the two were speaking in a tongue which I soon deduced to be elvish. Every now and then, Darion would look to me and then quickly turn back to Tinalion. I did my best to try and pick out any words of elvish that I knew. I heard few, but using what I could hear and my hobbit sense, I decided that Darion must have been a member of the Dunedain, or "rangers" as some had called them. I recalled stores that I had heard home in the Shire. I tried to remember the name, Darion, but nothing came back to me. Then, the mood of their conversation shifted and they spoke with a more pressing and fearful tone. I heard the words "huine", which means darkness, and "amarth", which means doom. 

Now, such words have a tendency to make a hobbit very nervous as it is. None the less when that very hobbit's traveling companion is the one speaking the words. I didn't like adventure as it was, when I knew where I was going. "What have you gotten yourself into, Laurelin Brandybuck?" I thought, "in the middle of nowhere with no supplies." I got a bad feeling in the pit of my little stomach. "Probably just hungry," I thought. I hadn't eaten since I woke up, and even then I ate very little, as I didn't bring much in my pack. "It's your own fault," I thought, "if you didn't go about eating all your supplies yesterday, maybe you would have some bread, or some nice, fresh mushrooms to have for supper, and dinner too." My mouth watered.

As important as Ali and Darion's conversation seemed, I could not stop thinking about my stomach. "At the rate they're going, they won't be done talking until tomorrow morning at the earliest." I tried to get their attention by clearing my throat.

"Ahem," I said. No response. "Ah-AhEM," I tried again, louder this time, but still no reaction. "AH, AH-" and with that the stool began to wobble and I fell right off of it and onto the floor. Tinalion looked at me and smiled. Darion let out a short "Hah" and then said, "I'm terribly sorry, little one, I probably should have told you that that old stool was broken. Perhaps if you didn't go about wiggling so and making all that noise."

I felt my face blush and I crawled back to my seat.

"I am sorry, Laurelin," Tinalion said, "I forgot, this must not be too exciting for you, is it?"

"No, Ali, begging your pardon, but it's not. I suppose one would be much happier if one could have a little snack." I smiled. "After all, one hasn't eaten in quite a while and one has nothing left in her pack."

"Well then, you may go out to Arauka if you wish. I have some _lembas _in the front pocket of my pack, but do not eat too much I only have a little left. And mind you, Laurelin, do not go anywhere but to Arauka. You heard the gatekeeper, and I'm afraid that the news I'm hearing now does not make me much more hopeful." I could see that she was serious.

"I won't go nowhere else, promise," I said.

Tinalion and Darion returned to their conversation and I went down the hallway and out of the front door. Arauka was tied up to a post right outside of the door, waiting patiently.

"Well, hello there Arauka, such a nice beast," I said nervously. I was still very much afraid of the huge beast. I'd much prefer to be with my pony, Perry, back in the Shire. But now, as I looked up at Arauka I saw that she was a beautiful horse. She was black, but every now and then her coat would shine silver in the moonlight. She breathed heavily and looked around. She seemed nervous. I reached up as high as I could petted her soft coat. "Well then," I said, "you're not so scary." I reached up and hopped until I could grab hold of Ali's pack. I reached into the front pocket and pulled out a handful of O-shaped grains. "Is this _lembas_?" I asked the horse. Of course I got no reply, so I shrugged and took a bite. "ICK!" I shouted and spat them on the ground. "Some help you are," I said to Arauka. "You could have told me that was your food. I knew I should never trust a horse." 

I reached in again and this time I found a wafer type object wrapped in a leaf. I opened it and smelled what was inside. "Smells decent," I thought. I ate the whole wafer in less than half a minute. "Well," I thought, "it's not much for the stomach, but it'll have to do."

I looked around. Everything was quiet. "Trouble?" I thought, "Doesn't seem to be any trouble here." My throat felt dry and I still had the taste of oats in my mouth, though I had spat out all that I could. "Oh how'd I love something cool to wash that _lembas_ down with. A cool ale would do quite nicely. Ali wouldn't notice if I ran quickly into an inn and picked one up. I won't cause any trouble, and I won't go looking for any neither." I looked down the road and saw that there was an inn about three houses down. I walked down the path from Darion's house to the fence.

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt as if someone was watching me. "Don't be silly, Laurelin, there's no one there. You're simply letting that gatekeeper's crazy tales about 'trouble' get to you. But perhaps you should have a look, just to be sure." I turned around slowly and saw about twenty paces back a tall shadow. I stood there, staring. The man stood next to a window of Darion's house. I could tell that he had been peering into it, watching everything that had happened. "He probably saw you eat those oats, too." I thought. The man began to approach me. I backed up, slowly. "Who-, who's there?" I asked.

He began walking faster and faster. Just then, Tinalion burst out of the front door. She looked over to the man. I saw the shadow's head turn to her and the man ran quickly away in the other direction. Ali came up to me. "Where were you going?" She asked.

"I wasn't going nowhere, I swear. I just thought that maybe I heard a noise out here beyond the fence. I thought maybe I should see what it was." I could tell that the elf knew what I was really up to, but she didn't want to make any trouble with me.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"No one you need to worry about, Laurelin. His name is Bill, Bill Ferny. But you need not let him or anything that's happened here bother you."

It was then that Darion came out of the door. Tinalion looked at him. "We must be leaving now," she spoke to him, "Thank you for everything that you have done." They again exchanged some words in elvish.

"Namarie," Darion spoke to Ali. He then turned to me. "And you, my hobbit friend, farewell. I'll fix the stool for next time you come." I smiled.

"And I can get some more _pole _for you too." Ali added looking up from her pack. I blushed and smiled.

"Farewell," Darion spoke.

"Namarie," I said, feeling proud for the use of my elvish. And with that, we left Darion's house and again set out on the road.


	4. Chapter III: Back on the Road

****

Chapter III: Back on the Road

The sun was just beginning to rise as we left the town of Bree. I had no idea how many hours I had spent there. I felt both relieved and afraid to be leaving. I knew not what awaited us on the road. Hopefully no characters worse than that Bill Ferny. Little did I know then what things really did wait for us on our journey.

We passed through the tall gates and I remembered the night before, when the portly gatekeeper had warned us of "strange happenings". I could not help but wonder where Bill Ferny fit in with all this. Why was he looking in the window? What about Sam, and Merry and Pippin and Frodo? What about us? I suddenly began to wonder what Ali had been speaking to Darion about. They had both seemed so nervous and distraught. I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Where were we going? I had so many questions, but where to start? Did Ali have the answers? I decided I would at least ask.

"Ali," I said timidly, "I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

Her glance turned from the road onto me. She seemed to know that my curiosity had been eating away at me an that I could not hold it in anymore.

"Well," I continued, "I was just wondering, since we're going to be riding and all for quite some time, and, well, I was just curious as to where exactly we're going off to."

"I thought you might be asking that soon," she said, "and I am sorry for not telling you anything earlier. As for now, we must go to Rivendell. It is imperative that I speak with Elrond."

"Rivendell?" I asked excitedly. The thought of going there brought a smile to my face. I had heard so many tales of the paradise from both the elves I knew from the Shire and my dear friend Elaina. "Elaina!" I thought, "She left for Rivendell years ago. Perhaps she's still there, perhaps I'll see my dear friend again!"

I smiled at the thought of seeing someone from home. Home. I suddenly became saddened again. The Shire. My heart sank even more. I wondered now when I would return. While I was there I had wanted nothing more but to leave. But now, a part of me wished I was sipping tea with Sam in my kitchen, sharing stories. "What stories I'll have to tell after going to Rivendell," I thought, "Although, I'm sure wherever Sam is now, he's making stories of his own. Samwise Gamgee, what messes have you gotten yourself into now?" I grinned when I thought of Sam telling stories to me instead. "If I ever return home." I sighed.

Ali disturbed me from my thoughts when she pulled tightly on Arauka's reigns. The horse jolted to a stop. I looked up and realized that I had fallen asleep again and gotten lost in my thoughts. It seemed as if many hours had passed since the sun was now high overhead. I felt remarkably well-rested.

"You know, my friend," Ali spoke, "It is difficult to carry on an important conversation with you when all you do is sleep." I blushed. "Well, if you have any questions now, they mustn't be very important. If you need answers which you cannot find, it is no one's fault but your own, you know."

I nearly kicked myself for falling asleep and missing the answers I so desperately wanted to hear, but I sat quietly upon Arauka as we continued to ride on. Ali seemed focused and we journeyed on hastily.

Hours passed and Ali and I made conversation from time to time about little things; my parents, the Shire, and the places she had seen on her travels. I nodded intently at the mentioning of different locations and pretended that I was familiar with them all, though I actually knew none of them. "Well, Ms. Brandybuck," I said to myself, "for one who prides herself on being such a wise, worldly hobbit, you don't seem to know much of anything outside of the Shire."

***

The sun was now setting on our sixth day of travel. The previous days, we had ridden with only a few brief stops to eat some lembas and rest. Ali had said that we were making excellent time. "At this rate," she had smiled during the sixth day, "we may make it to Rivendell in four days from now."

I smiled at the thought of getting to Rivendell.

"But for now we must rest. For the next few days we must ride even swifter than before and we will barely be able to stop, we must get to Rivendell as soon as it is possible."

She got off of Arauka and helped me down. It felt good to stand on the ground again. I had, by now, become accustomed to riding so high above it, but I still preferred to be safely on the earth. Tinalion reached into her pack to find some lembas.

"Wait," I said, "This entire trip, all we've eaten is elf food, and not that I have anything against it, but won't you allow me to treat you to some wonderful hobbit-cooking? I have spent much time with Samwise and he has made me many a meal. I have learned a thing or two. And I have the pan that he let me borrow stowed in my pack. I didn't want to leave it behind."

Ali smiled. "If that would make you happy, Laurelin, then by all means, go ahead."

I grinned. I thought back to days in the Shire, when Sam used to come and visit me at my house. I would tell him stories and he would use his treasured pots to cook me a delightful meal for breakfast, or second breakfast, or eleventies, lunch, tea, or even for supper or dinner.

He had also taught me the best herbs and spices and where and when they were best in season.

"Now, if only I knew where I could find some nice rabbit meat, or perhaps a big pheasant," I said.

"Pheasant?" Ali replied. With that, she took out her bow and fitted an arrow she released it up a ledge and seconds later a large brown pheasant fell from above. I looked at her and she smiled. 

"There is your pheasant," she said, "Now, I expect a delicious meal."

Ali started the fire and I went to look for herbs. I found some thyme, sage, and rosemary and brought it back to the fire. From my pack, I took out the one pan which I had brought with me. I looked at it and it reminded me of Sam. I smiled and could almost taste his delicious cooking.

I poured a bit of water into the pan and crushed up the herbs. I put them in the hot water and prepared the pheasant. I began to cook it and soon the smell of spices filled the air.

It was a wonderful night. The stars shone brightly all across the sky, a million tiny jewels in a large blue-black crown. The soft glow of the fire lit the area just enough so that I could see my friend. And there we sat, under the silent sky, and for an hour or two, I was happy. For the first time in a very long time, I was genuinely happy. For those hours, our worries completely disappeared, and though I had seen her smile before, I saw Ali really, truly smile for the first time. I told her stories about events in the Shire and the time I had dropped a pot on Sam's head. The lump had lasted for at least two weeks. "Good thing I have such a big brain," he had said.

After we talked for a while, I laid down in the soft grass and tried to sleep. I laid there for hours, but every time I closed my eyes, thoughts plagued my mind about the whereabouts of my friends. Dreams kept me from relaxing all night. Finally, I was able to sleep, but only for a short while. When I awoke, I opened one of my eyes and looked around for Ali.

Suddenly, I heard a beautiful voice. The soft, sweet sound wafted in the air like the fragrance of a flower. I sat up quietly and saw that Ali was sitting atop a small mound a little distance in front of me. She say perfectly still and from her lips, a beautiful song poured forth:

__

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
o menel palan-díriel  
le nallon sí di'nguruthos!  
A tiro nin, Fanuilos!  


As she sat there, a single ray of sunlight came through the clouds and shone on the regal elf. From my place below, she seemed no longer to be my friend Ali, but a queen crowned upon her throne. She was Linmenel again, the way I had remembered her from when I was young, and I again felt a sense of admiration for all she had done.

Suddenly, she turned around and saw me. "Oh," she said, "I did not mean to wake you, my dear friend."

"Oh, no need to worry, I was awake anyway. That song, it was beautiful. What was it?" I asked.

She smiled. "It is an elvish song, one of my favorites. I learned it when many many years ago. Perhaps I can share some more with you on the road. But, now that you are up, let us continue, we have a long way to go and not much time."

We again prepared to depart and soon we were on our way again. After we had ridden for some time, Ali offered to tell me the origin of my name, since it had been she who named me. I smiled at this and was filled with excitement.

As we rode, she sang me this song:

__

For countless years, her footsteps fell,

In land of Valinor,

Her song enlivened all that grows,

On the golden hither shore

__

Bird and beast and tree she made,

Leaf and claw and fin,

But the rarest gift of all she gave,

Was golden Laurelin

: 

__

She kissed the ground and sang a song, 

Of silver and of gold,

And sprouted first a silver leaf,

As legends all have told

Soon beside a gold leaf grew,

They sprouted to the sky,

Trumpeting their brilliance,

Waving banners high

__

For years they took their turn in bloom,

First gold and then the white,

Yellow filled their every day,

And silver every night

But soon a sour note was made,

That killed Yavanna's song,

Before the Valar even knew,

The lovely trees were gone

__

Nienna offered all her tears,

To save the shining trees,

Yavanna beckoned every night,

Singing through the breeze

__

From Teleperion there grew,

A shining tree once more,

Replanted and regrown in,

The realm of Numenor

__

But from Laurelin no seedling saved,

No fruit to grow again,

Save the flower in the sky,

Naught is left of Laurelin

__

If e'er again I see the shining

Coast of Tirion,

My heart will ache for I will know,

That Laurelin is gone.

I smiled each time she sang my name. I suddenly felt that I had a connection the mystical word of elves and the history of middle earth.

"Well, you sang me such a great song, but I have nothing to give you in return," I said.

"Oh, come. You must know some song, you hobbits always have something to sing about."

I thought for a moment and then began to sing the only thing I could think of:

__

Hey, Ho! To the bottle I go,

To heal my heart and drown my woe,

Rain may fall and wind may blow,

But there'll still be,

Many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain

And the stream that flows from hill to plain, 

Better than rain or rippling brook, 

There's a mug of beer inside that Took

Ali smiled.

"I used to sing it with my friends. How I miss them." I said.

"Well, perhaps you can share some more as we ride," Ali replied. She seemed delighted to hear my light-hearted songs.

I felt proud and grinned at the memories of the days at home with my friends.


	5. Chapter IV: Arrival at Rivendell

****

Chapter IV: Arrival at Rivendell

The next few days were spent much the same. We rode all day and stopped each night a day to eat and rest. No nights, however, were as wonderful as the night we had shared a meal of pheasant.

On the third evening after that night, which was well into the month of December and almost January, we arrived at the Ford. Ali explained that the waters seemed higher than she had remembered, but we paid no heed and crossed through the waters and made it safely to the other side. We were soon at the gates of Rivendell. Ali spoke in her native tongue to the tall elf who stood at the gates and he replied. Ali seemed relieved at his words.

With that, the gates opened and I gasped at the beauty of the world which was revealed to me. I had never even dreamed that such a place existed. The city was built into a tall ledge through the center of which a beautiful waterfall ran. The tall buildings glistened white and gold in the dull sunlight. Green and gold trees stood tall and all around, a light cover of sparkling white shone brightly. I had never seen so many elves in all my life. I thought of how much Sam would love this place.

We continued to walk through the magnificent city. I was in awe. Eventually, we came to what Ali told me was the house of Elrond. Ali tied up Arauka and we ascended a long white staircase. We entered into a large hallway with huge, open windows on either side through which rays of the setting sun shone and made long shadows on the floor. At the end of the hall, we came to a set of large doors. Without knocking, Ali opened the doors and entered the room.

The room was large with high ceilings and it opened onto a balcony. On the balcony stood a tall figure. He had long, dark hair and was clothed in silver and pale green. He was standing on the balcony looking out over all of Rivendell.

Without turning, he spoke, "Suilaid Linmenel. And welcome to you too, Laurelin of the Shire."

Ali looked surprised to see him there and looked down as he spoke her name. I wondered why she seemed so ashamed. From her reaction and the magnificent red and gold robe the elf was wearing, I figured that he was the Lord Elrond. He soon spoke again, "You are looking for answers I presume?" He gazed at Ali, "That is always the way with you, Tinalion, is it not?"

"You know me far too well Lord," Ali replied. "It is indeed, answers that I seek."

"I am afraid that it is not by my wisdom that I know of your errand. The Lady Galadriel has announced your coming, and the arrival of you, as well, my dear hobbit."

As the two continued to speak, I wondered why my coming had been announced and how? And by the Lady Galadriel? Ali had told me countless tales of the magnificent elf and of her beauty and wisdom. Why, then, had two elves as wise and important as Elrond and Galadriel cared about my coming? I looked at Ali, who seemed worried.

Elrond then spoke to me, "Perhaps you could excuse us for a short time, Laurelin. I must speak with Tinalion in private for a while. But we will get a chance to converse later, we will be holding dinner tonight at sunset, I hope to see you there."

I smiled as Elrond spoke to me and found myself blushing with nervousness. I bowed and spoke anxiously, "Thank you, um, mister, um, Lord Elrond. Na-namarie." I hurried out the door and down the hall.

I again marveled at the beautiful hallway and stopped from time to time to look out the windows. I sighed and thought of the Shire and Sam and my friends. It seemed like I hadn't thought about them for days and I almost missed my memories.

I continued down the long hallway and eventually came to an open set of doors. Inside there was a large bed made up with golden blankets. I thought of how long it had been since I had slept on an actual bed. I crept in and shut the doors behind me. I climbed up on the soft bed and nestled in the soft pillows. I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep. Just then, the doors flew open.

"Elrond, I'm going!" A huge voice exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I answered, "I thought this room--" I was stopped short when I saw who stood before me. She was a hobbit, about in her late forties, with curly golden-brown hair. She wore a long cloak and on her back, she carried a full pack. She held in her hand a sheathed dagger, and in the other she held a tall staff.

She looked at me, confused, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I was told Lord Elrond was in this room. Please, excuse m-"

"Elaina?!?!" I recognized her as soon as she spoke. It was my dear friend Elaina. She had left the shire when I was barely 12, but I still remembered her very well. She was Sam's older sister and had been very close to Frodo. I remembered how she had often gone along with Sam when he went to plant flowers at Bag End.

She looked at me strangely. "Yes?"

"Elaina? Don't tell me you don't recognize me! It's me, Laurie!"

"Laurie? Laurie, is it really you?"

I jumped off the bed and nearly knocked Elaina over with my embrace.

"Oh, Elaina!" I said, "How you've grown. Why, you're practically all grown up!"

"And you're one to talk," she answered, "You've become quite the beautiful hobbit."

I grinned as we walked over and each took a seat on the bed.

"Oh, Elaina, I've so much to tell you, and I'm sure that you have many stories too! Where have you been all these years?"

"Oh, I have many stories. But, you, why what are you doing here? I'm sure you've had plenty of adventures for a young hobbit like yourself. Although, I must say, I half-expected to see you here after the others left. And when I saw Sam here, I knew that you wouldn't be far behind."

"Sam?!" I asked, shocked, "And the others? They were here? Why, how long ago? Why?"

"Well, it seems as if I have much to tell you then. Well, make yourself comfortable, and I will tell you all.


	6. Chapter V: Elaina's Tale

****

Chapter V: Elaina's Tale

Elaina began to tell me her tale:

"It all began when I left the Shire, one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, as Frodo needed me more that ever after Bilbo left.

"I remember walking with him before I left. We discussed much and I finally said to him, 'Frodo, I sense something inside of you. You are going to become something special someday.' I'll never forget his smile.

"The ride to Rivendell seemed to last for years and years as I was riding alone. I wanted more than anything to turn back, but my dear friend Celinya had fallen ill after being shot by an orc-arrow and I knew that she needed me.

"I finally arrived here many days later and spent the lonely months which followed tending to Celinya. Months soon turned into years and as they passed, I created a life for myself here working in the house of Elrond. I learned much, as I often spent time in the library. I would also spend time discussing matter with Bilbo, who had also come to live here.

"I felt torn between two lives which were equally wonderful and equally miserable. Finally, I decided that I had to return to the Shire and I made preparations to leave. However, when I went to see Lord Elrond to bid him farewell, he gave me a warning. 'I fear that I cannot allow you to return to the Shire,' he said, 'nor to allow you to travel anywhere at this time. Things are changing in the world, and a great darkness draws near. And you hobbits of stout hearts may become more valued than you are now.'

"I fought with him, but it was hopeless. Two years passed, and one day I heard news from Celinya. she told me that Glorfindel had been sent out to find a company of five: four hobbits and a man, a ranger of the Dunedain of the north.

"When she told me this, I could feel my heart sink. I immediately thought of Frodo. My suspicions were confirmed by Celinya, who told me that the hobbits were none other than Frodo, my brother Samwise, and their friends Meriadoc and Peregrin. She refused to tell me anything else about their quest, so I sat patiently in my chamber for days, awaiting their arrival.

"Finally, I awoke one day to see Sam's smiling face." Elaina paused for a moment and grinned at me. I could hardly believe my eyes at how much he had grown. We hugged and then spoke for hours." She grinned again. "He loves you Laurie, I can tell, you're all he ever talks about."

I blushed at Elaina's words, but deep down, I knew that they were true.

Elaina continued, "Though, all the time we spoke, he refused to tell me anything about the quest or of Frodo.

"I also met with Merry, who told me nothing. It was from young Peregrin that I heard the worst news I could ever imagine.

"'Well, then, what news of Frodo,' I asked him after a nice draught of beer, of course. I admit, I knew the Took couldn't keep any secrets after a cool mug of ale.

"'Oh no,' Pippin replied, 'I don't know a thing about any of that.'

"'Well, it's just that I already spoke to everyone else, and they already told me everything. I was just wondering what YOU knew,' I had said to him. And, after some more persuasion, Pippin told me that Frodo had been stabbed my a morgul blade and had fallen ill." I saw tears beginning to form in Elaina's eyes, but she continued.

"Elrond, however, wouldn't let me up to see him, so I spoke with Sam every night and he told me everything, as he almost never left Frodo's side. I was crushed.

"I wandered around for days, praying that Frodo would recover. Then, one day, I was pacing outside of his balcony and he emerged from his room, as healthy as ever. I felt my heart start pacing and I stood there, looking up speechless and breathless until our eyes met. We stood there, staring at one another for what seemed like forever until I saw him run back inside and come out of the door. I ran up the stairs and embraced him.

"It was wonderful, Laurie, our time together. They were here for almost two months in total."

"But, why?" I asked.

Elaina looked around and walked over to shut the doors. She spoke in a whisper, "It's big, Laurie, bigger than I ever imagined." She began to tell me how Elrond had called a council and she had listened in, in secrecy. She had snuck in with Sam and heard everything.

Elaina began to tell me about the ring. I immediately stopped her short. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness, bind them."

I didn't know what had caused me to repeat the verse, but I remembered it from when I was only a child, barely 15. A ranger, Maurelwen, also known as Stryker, had come to the Shire, a woman guised as a man. None, save me, knew her secret. In return for keeping her secret, she had shared with me countless tales about the world, including the One Ring.

I looked at Elaina, who stared, shocked, at my words.

"I thought those were only tales," I said.

"I'm afraid not," she replied, "It's more real than anything. And that's not all." She continued to tell me everything, about how Bilbo had won the ring and kept it hidden in the Shire and how Gollum was captured and told the enemy where it was. She told me about the conspiracy between Sam, Merry, and Pippin and about Galdalf and the treason of the head of his order.

I couldn't believe anything she told me. It all seemed like a dream and I could never imagine that the fate of all of Middle-Earth rested in the hands of hobbits, nevertheless my friends.

She finally told me of the fellowship and their mission. She named each of the other five: Aragorn, Isildur's heir, Gandalf, Gimli the dwarf, Boromir of Gondor, and Legolas.

The last name stabbed me like a knife. "Ali," I said to myself.

"What?" Elaina asked. I could see that she was confused and probably knew nothing about my travels thus far, so I told her about my departure with Ali, Bree, and my voyage to Rivendell.

"Traveling around, and with an elf as a companion?" Elaina said, "Well, there's a Brandybuck for you."

I smiled, "Though it makes me quite mad that that very elf you speak of told me nothing about any of this business." It was no lie, I was quite angry. Why had Ali hid this from me?

Just then, a knock came on the doors and they opened. A tall elf walked in. She was beautiful, with blue eyes and long, dark hair. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Que Undomel, Elaina," she spoke quietly, "And suilaid Laurelin."

"Hullo Arwen," Elaina replied. I gave the Lady Arwen a wave and a small half-smile, wondering how she knew my name.

"You attendance is requested in the Great Hall for dinner," she spoke, "in half an hour."

"Oh well, where has the time gone?" Elaina said, "Come, Laurelin, I'll give you some clothes to wear. I have quite the collection after living here so long, even some stitched by the Lady Arwen herself. We'll discuss matters further after dinner." She winked, rather obviously, at me and we left the room. 

We walked down the hall to Elaina's chamber. She took a long dress out of her closet. It was dark blue with gold trim and it looked as if it were made for a very tiny elf. She handed it to me. "Here we are," she said, "This shall do quite nicely."

"It's beautiful," I said, "I've never worn anything like it!" I put it on and prepared for dinner. When I looked in Elaina's mirror, I could not believe how little I looked like the me I was used to seeing as a reflection.

"My, my," Elaina said, "You look almost like an elf." She came and stood behind me and looked at me in the mirror. "If only Sam could see how pretty you look."

I blushed and smiled.

"Well," Elaina said, "Let's be off. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire year's crop!"

I smiled at the thought of eating real food again, but was surprised at the fact that I wasn't as hungry as I usually was. _Probably too angry and shocked to eat_, I thought.

Elaina and I walked down a long hallway into a great open hall lit with many torches. A long table stretched down the room and at it were seated several elves. Each looked at us, and I knew that we were late. At the head of the table sat Elrond and Ali and two empty chairs, smaller, but higher up than the rest.

Elrond looked at us and beckoned us over to sit in the chairs. I felt a tremendous feeling of honor at the request. I took my seat and Elrond spoke to me, "No doubt you've heard that Samwise of the Shire was here. Tinalion tells me that you two shared a special bond. For such a small creature, young Samwise certainly had a large heart, a loyal, courageous hobbit, as were all your friends. You hobbits, you certainly are surprising creatures."

I grinned and blushed. _What a name you've made for yourself now, Samwise,_ I thought and I wondered how much Elrond knew I was aware of.


	7. Chapter VI: The Hall of Fire

****

Chapter VI: The Hall of Fire

We ate most of the delicious meal in silence. When we were through, Ali, Elaina, and I took leave to go to the large hall, known as the Hall of Fire. I had questions that needed answering.

"Ali, you've known all along haven't you?" I finally asked. I tried to remain calm, but my anger took over, "Why haven't you said anything? Imagine that! Knowing that my Samwise was in danger and not telling me! It's just not right Ali, we've been friends all these years!"

I could tell that Ali looked a little upset. "Laurelin, I was only trying to protect you," she explained. "I didn't know how you would react to such news. But believe me, friend, I would have told you, if you had only asked."

_Only asked? Only asked? _I thought. I opened my mouth to snap back in anger, but I realized I had nothing to say. The elf was right, and I could tell in her eyes that she was sincere.

"Oh, if only I had been able to ask you!" I said, "I meant to Ali, really, but we rode so hard and fast, it was quite difficult keeping my eyes open long enough to ask you even the smallest question." I sighed. "But I guess it all worked out anyway. We've made it to Rivendell, and I know all about the quest." I turned to Elaina, "I don't know how you managed it, Elaina, sneaking into that secret council and all."

I could see Elaina blush. "Well, I just had a feeling, if you read me. I knew that something big was going to happen. And it wasn't hard to find the place. I was... drawn there.. somehow. I don't exactly know how I found it." She blushed again.

I was curious as to why Elaina seemed so nervous, almost as if she was hiding something. I looked at Ali, whose gaze was fixed intently upon my hobbit friend.

Finally, I spoke. "Well, let's not talk of such dreadful matters now, Bilbo's about to sing one of his famous songs, I'd sure like to hear it." My gaze had moved to a book open to a map of Middle-Earth.

_Mordor, _I thought, _It doesn't seem that far. After all, I've made it this far..._ I shook my head, shocked that idea of following the fellowship had even crossed my mind.

The three of us left the library and made our way up the stairs to see Bilbo.

***

We arrived back at Elaina's room late into the night after an evening of fun and each of us laid down, Elaina in her bed and me on a smaller bed which had been brought into the room for me.

I closed my eyes, but found no sleep. Finally, after some time, I heard a small whisper, "Laurie," it said, "Laurie, are you awake?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Great," Elaina sat up and lit a candle beside her bed. "Because, I wanted to talk to you."

I sat up and looked at her. "Me too, well, to you, I mean. Funny, me wanting to talk to myself."

Elaina laughed. "Well... it's just that... umm... I have a secret."

"A secret?" I asked.

"Yes. Well.... you know the ring."

"Yes."

"Well, umm... I put it on."

"What?" I couldn't believe what she had told me, but I could tell she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"But, I didn't know a thing, honest, when it happened," She continued on, reaching to explain her actions. "It was before the council, before I had any idea what anything was. Frodo had just woken up, but was still confined mostly to his bed. I was bringing him up some tea. When I got to his room, he was sleeping, but, around his neck I saw a chain and on it was a ring. I thought nothing of it, except that it was quite pretty. I reached and touched it, and something came over me, telling me to put it on. I can't rightly explain it, all I can say is that I listened. I slipped the ring on my middle finger, and I'll never forget what I saw. It was an eye, Laurie, a great, big eye! And it looked like it was on fire. I took the ring off right away, of course, deathly afraid of what I saw. I took it off just in time, too, for Frodo woke up, completely unaware of what I had done. But no one knows Laurie, and no one must now."

I nodded.

"And now I realize the danger they face. I can't do it, just sit here while they walk off into doom!"

"Then let's go." I was shocked at my words and had no clue of where they came from. I could tell Elaina was amazed too.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe it's the ale," I said, "But I think we should go, if they can do it, so can we!"

A mischievous smile spread across Elaina's face. "Yes," she said, "We must!"

"I've come this far, why stop now?" I continued, "I don't mean to say that we should go off to Mordor, but maybe we could meet up with the others, or at least have an adventure of our own!"

I could hardly believe what I was saying, or that Elaina was agreeing with me. We decided to discuss our plan further in the morning and to pay a visit to the Hall of Fire to look at books and maps. And with that, we went to sleep.

***

I awoke to find Elaina already preparing for breakfast and singing a song as she pace around. I recognized it immediately and joined in: 

__

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Out from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
Let others follow it who can!  
Let them a journey new begin,  
But I at last with weary feet  
Will turn towards the lighted inn,  
My evening-rest and sleep to meet.

Elaina smiled, "Oh Laurie, remember when we used to sing old Bilbo's songs at home in the Shire?"

I smiled at the thought.

"And now here we are, about to go off on our own adventure. It's almost unbelievable."

I laughed. "A thought I've had many times, old friend."

Elaina and I spent the day talking and sharing stories of our years apart. She showed me around some more and we spoke of how much we missed Sam and Frodo, and Merry and Pippin.

Before we knew it, it was evening and we decided to go to the Hall of Fire.

Elaina knew exactly where she was going and she led me down the now familiar hallway to the large library. "Now, we must be quiet," Elaina explained in a whisper, "People will be awfully curious as to why two little hobbits are snooping about in the ancient texts. Now, where to start."

We decided that the smartest thing to do would be to find the most recent map there was and first chart out the path that the fellowship would most likely take. Elaina led me to a tall shelf filled with books. "Now, I know it's around here somewhere. Oh curses, I've forgotten again, all these books, all this writing, all these tales." She sighed. "Aha, I remember!" She looked up to the highest shelf. "Up there, I believe there's a book up there."

I looked up. It seemed like miles to the top shelf. "Are you sure, there isn't one, a little closer to the ground?" I asked.

Elaina grinned, well aware of my fear of heights. "Well, there's a ladder right here." She reached over and pushed a tall ladder to where I was standing. "Go ahead, after you."

"Oh no," I said, "This whole thing was your idea, and besides, you're older."

"Exactly, my poor old bones can't carry me up that high!"

"You liar, you! Well... well... well! You go!"

"Good comeback," Elaina smirked, "What's the matter, SCARED??" She knew I couldn't resist a challenge.

"I'm not scared of anything," I said, being the young, naive hobbit that I was. "Except for goblins, orcs, trolls, spiders, horses, bugs, the dark, and heights. But I am certainly NOT afraid of heights... wait." I felt a sudden urge to put my foot in my mouth.

Elaina laughed. "Well now you have to go to redeem yourself from that."

I was silent a moment then spoke, "Fine, but you owe me one Elaina Gamgee!"

She nodded and put her hands on the ladder to hold it and I started up. _Just think of Sam,_ I thought to myself. _Be as brave as him_. I squinted my eyes shut as I made my way up. Before I knew it, I was at the top.

"Hah, Elaina, look at that, I made it. It's not so bad, so long as I don't look dow-". Just then I turned my head down to look at Elaina, who had conveniently wandered off. "Elaina?" I asked. "Elaina, where are y-... wow... haha... it sure is high up here." I felt myself begin to shake at the realization of exactly how far away the ground was. Just then, I felt myself begin to tip over and before I knew it, _Crash!_ I was on the ground covered in books and dust and a ladder.

"Elaina?!" I whispered, "Help, I'm under the ladder!"

Just then, I saw someone approaching with a lantern, and breathed a sigh of relief at, who I thought was, Elaina. The figure lifted the ladder and I was surprised to see that it was not my hobbit friend, but Ali. She seemed surprised too.

"Laurelin!" She exclaimed.

I smiled an innocent smile. The silence was broken by Elaina's sneeze, I turned to see that she had indeed been trying to help me. After all, it had been her fault that I had fallen.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked, "And without a lantern? I thought that hobbits had no concern for ancient texts!"

I blushed, and tried to find an excuse. "Ancient texts? Oh I knew we were in the wrong... oh... well you see," my mind drew a blank. "We didn't want to disturb anyone, Ali, and well, we just wanted to have a look in, umm..." I grabbed the closest book, but was disappointed to find it was completely in elvish script. "The ka- kale- kalemodomola..." I trailed off and looked up at Ali. I gave her a half-smile.

She looked angry and spoke in a demanding tone, "Laurelin, Elaina, What are you keeping from me? Do not take me for a fool! I can tell that you are hiding something. What was it that you were looking for if it were not the ancient texts?!"

I looked to Elaina and then to Ali again. Elaina finally spoke, "Well Miss Ali... ma'am," she smiled sheepishly. "You see... it's just... It's Frodo and Sam, and, well. Well, you can not expect us to sit here while they march off to Mordor! I love him, Ali, with all my heart. As Laurie loves Sam, and as you love Legolas. I know that we are small, and cannot do much, but we have to try! Don't you see Ali? I love him too much to let him go!"

I was shocked at Elaina's brave words and looked up at Ali who looked surprised as well. "And you feel this way, too, Laurelin?"

I answered immediately, "Well... yes I do Ali. I know it's against your wishes, but, but I'm sorry, I have to go. If you could just point us to the current maps of Middle Earth, then we'll.."

Ali cut me off, "So you think it's that easy? Just pick up a map and follow the road to Mordor? Believe me, hobbit-friends, but it is far ore difficult then that. I suspect you have heard of orcs the both of you. Elaina has perhaps heard of the Nazgul, but do you know what they are? They are corrupt, disembodied forces of evil. They have been sent back to Mordor but they shall return, in forms more terrible then the ones you have heard of I'm sure. And you can not begin to imagine what else my lay ahead of you on this journey. Goblin men called the Uruk-kai, trolls, dragons, balrogs, and all the terrible creatures that haunt your dreams. Not to mention the armies of savage men that have been corrupted by the Dark Lord and set upon that path for the sole reason of capturing hobbits such as yourself and subjecting them to torture, then forcing them to slave labor, slaughtering them as they see fit." Ali's words sent a chill down my spine and I nearly felt like crying, but I stood strong as she continued. "You have no weapons, you have no gear, and you have no horses. Not to mention that both of you lack any training with swords, bows, daggers are probably even strange to you. What chance do you think you have of surviving such a trip?"

Elaina stood up tall and began to speak in the same tall voice I had heard her speak when she burst in on my nap. "Just as much chance as Sam and Frodo have! They have the same training and gear as we do. But Lord Elrond sent them to Mordor!"

Ali seemed to grow more annoyed. "Yes, Elaina, but consider their escort. They are traveling with some of the best scouts and warriors in all of Middle Earth. And as for Sam, Merriodac, and Peregrin, they were not even meant to go, but they could not be convinced otherwise.

I decided that I had to speak up, "And neither can we!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I began to wonder what Ali had been doing in the library, with a map in her hand, nonetheless. She, too, was hiding something. "I have a question for you now, Ali. What are you doing here so late? Why have you been studying maps of Middle Earth?"

She looked down and seemed to realize what she was holding and began to laugh.

"And, what, may I ask, is so funny?" said Elaina.

"Oh...Oh my dear hobbits. A fool am I for underestimating you. Laurelin, I knew that this would happen if you found out, I have known since the day we embarked on this journey. You both are truly brave. Foolish maybe, but certainly brave. Well Laurelin, we set out on this journey together, why not finish it together?"

I was thrilled and a smile spread across my face. I ran over and wrapped my arms around Ali's neck. "That would be wonderful Ali, if you would only allow Elaina to join us," I said.

"Of course! I suspect we will need all the help we can get," Ali smiled and began to tell us of her plans.


	8. Chapter VII: The Days of Planning

****

Chapter VII: The Days of Planning

The next few evenings in Rivendell were spent mainly in the Hall of Fire or the library with Elaina and Ali planning for our trip. The three of us would go to the large library after dinner and spend the nights looking at maps. Ali carefully hand-copied many of them, as we would need them on our trek, and Elaina and I would often fall asleep before she was done. Somehow, though, we always awoke safe and sound in our beds. 

One such night, the third of January, we stayed up with Ali for longer than usual. Ali obviously took advantage of this and decided to share with us all of her plans thusfar. We were gathered in the now dull and empty Hall of Fire in which we had spoken on our first night in Rivendell. 

"As I have explained earlier," Ali began, "The Dunedain are highly selective of the persons that they ride with. They would perhaps allow me to ride with them, for I have been aquatinted with them before. But they certainly will not allow you to follow, they know nothing of your bravery, and you have no real battle skills." She paused. "I'm not meaning to be offensive, you know, just telling you the truth."

I nodded, a little offended, but I knew that she spoke the truth.

"I have no real knowledge of their plans," she continued, "as I have not spoken with them yet. But I know that Galadriel is the one who will summon them, and I assume she will lead them to Lothlorien." She took out a map and pointed to places as she spoke. "They will most likely travel through the Misty Mountains, in order to avoid the Gap of Rohan, and Isengard. I assume they will cross over the High Pass, and head towards the Old Forest Road, turning here. And traveling straight on to Lothlorien. But then again, they have not yet arrived, so I can not be sure. As for us, we will be forced to follow behind, and out of sight, taking...."

She stopped short as a hand was placed on her shoulder. The elf that stood behind her was pale with long silver hair.

"Melendil?" The frail elf spoke, "after all these years, could it be?"

Elaina jumped up and looked worried, "Celinya, are you well? Perhaps you should not be walking quite so much yet. How long have you been up and about for today? Please Celinya, come over here and rest." She began to approach her.

The elf ignored Elaina, but stared at Ali, who seemed quite confused for a moment and the spoke, "Celinya, of Gondolin? Refugee of the coasts of Arvernien?"

"Melendil!" Celinya replied, "I knew it was you!"

"No, I am sorry my name is Tinalion, but I am the daughter of Melendil."

"Melendil's daughter? But I thought that she could not bear children."

"My parents believed that at first. I was born shortly after they arrived in Lothlorien. But I am their only child."

I stared on intently, but confused.

"Well my word! you look just like your mother. And Belegar too, I could not see it at first, but now it is very clear. You have much of him in you as well. I knew your parents along time ago, dear Tinalion. We were good friends, but I suppose you already knew that, seeing as you could recognize my name."

"Oh my mother has spoken of you often. I have heard many tales of the refuge in Arvernien." 

I looked at Elaina, who seemed confused as well. It was then that Ali turned to us. "Oh, Laurelin, Elaina, I am sorry."

Celinya turned to us as well. "Perhaps you could excuse us for a moment," she said, "there is much Tinalion and I have to talk about."

"Yes, I will finish.." Ali paused, "telling you that wonderful story after lunch."

Elaina and I nodded in full understanding and walked out of the Hall and back to our room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elaina and I were rudely awoken by Ali at a quite unusual hour. She threw open the curtains and the bright sunlight shone through. I groaned an rolled over. I faintly hear Ali mumbling something about waking up and pulled my blankets up over my head. Ali laughed as she walked over and pulled them off, singing a song as she did so:

__

The Sun is up,

The Stars are gone,

It's time to rise,

And greet the Dawn!

She lifted me up and onto my feet.

__

Curse this hobbit stature, I thought, annoyed at the elf's unusual perkiness.

Ali seemed excited about something and she led us to her chamber. We followed a few paces behind as she walked far too fast for newly-awoken hobbits to follow.

We walked in just as Ali was finishing arranging things on her bed. She moved aside and I was amazed at what I saw. The bed was covered in garments and equipment. There were full sets of armor just right for hobbits and swords and cloaks of mail. There were also two small cloaks, a dull grey color.

"My word, Ali!" I gasped, "What wonderful outfits are these! They are the perfect size!" I looked on in awe and walked forward to investigate. My curiosity took hold of me and I rubbed the mail with my fingers and held up one of the small swords.

"Laurelin, look at these," Elaina called.

I turned to see Elaina holding a silver broach. I dropped down the sword and hurried over to have a closer look. The broach was a small silver leaf, similar in all but size and color to the one Ali often wore.

"Ali, it must have cost you a fortune to get all this!" I said.

"Oh hardly a cent Laurelin!," She replied, quite pleased at her accomplishment, "I wove the cloaks myself, and the broaches are my own. The gear was all lent to me, save the mithril and the swords. Its all used I'm afraid, but it will have to suffice."

"Suffice?" Elaina beamed, "Why its perfect, Ali, absolutely perfect!" She lifted up the grey cloak and then looked again at the gear on the bed. "But these swords and these daggers -- what purpose will they serve? We do not know how to use them."

"I have already thought of that Elaina. Believe me, you will soon enough. Rest while you can my dear hobbits, for you are scheduled for a vigorous fencing lesson after luncheon, in the garden, under the willow tree. It is a shame that I could not find bows small enough for you, for archery is my forte, I do not care for fencing. But I was lucky to even find swords this size, most children do not carry such weapons. Nevertheless, you will be skilled swordswomen by the time you are finished."

I grinned at the thought of learning how to fight with such weapons and turned to Elaina.

"I will see you again later, mellyn." Ali continued.

"Did you hear that Elaina?" I said as we walked down the hall, "We're gonna learn to wield a sword."

"I know!" Elaina replied. "How exciting!"

* * *

The next few weeks were spent under Ali's instruction. We would meet almost every afternoon in the gardens, under a tall willow tree. Ali taught us the basics of using a sword, though she often spoke of how she preferred a bow and a quiver of arrows. She said she was a much better archery instructor, but it was useless to teach us since we had no bows in our own size. She did, however, teach me how to string an arrow, "just in case". She had seemed to be holding something back.

By the middle of February, Elaina and I had become quite skilled in sword fighting. Ali met us outside by the tree for one of our final lessons.

I was up first. "Watch and learn, Elaina," I mocked.

The clanking of my dagger against Ali's sword had become a familiar sound. I had become quite comfortable with my dagger and had even named it _Armath _with a little help from Ali.

I pushed Ali back and smiled with pride at my accomplishment. "Hah," I laughed. But just as I let my guard down, Ali grabbed hold of _Armath _and flipped my onto my back, I laughed at my foolishness and at the grin on Ali's face and turned to Elaina.

"For the SHIRE!!" She shouted and lunged towards Ali. I climbed behind Ali and stood on my hands and knees just in time for her to fall backwards over me from the force of Elaina's blow. She fell to the ground and the three of us sat in a pile, laughing at ourselves.

We decided that we would stop our lesson for the day and we figured that we should go back inside in secret, as to avoid questions about our dirty appearances. 

"Well, Laurelin," Elaina said, "We sure make a great team."

"Oh, absolutely, no one stands a chance against our superb fencing skills," I laughed.

Elaina chuckled. Suddenly, there came a loud clamoring of trumpets. I turned to Elaina and Ali and then looked up in amazement.

Ali seemed relieved. "Quickly, Laurelin, Elaina," she said, "We must go greet them. Hurry up and ready yourselves."

Ali dashed up the stairs and Elaina and I followed as fast as our hobbit legs could carry us. I splashed cold water on my face and hands and ran a brush quickly through my curly hair. I threw on the same dress that I had worn my first night in Rivendell and dashed out just in time to run into Ali. The three of us scurried down the hall until Ali halted to a stop and we ran into her back. She looked at each of us and we proceeded down the stairs as perfectly charming ladies. We reached the Great Hall and sat along the wall beside several now-familiar faces.

Soon, the great doors opened and a tall man entered. He wore a dark cloak and appeared dirty and mangy through his helmet. I assumed that he was the leader. Seven others followed him, all dressed similarly. The leader knelt before Elrond and took off his helmet, revealing his long hair and scruffy beard.

"Hail, Lord Elrond," he spoke in a low voice, "We have received a message. The author is unknown, but it has directed us here."

"Hail Halbarad, and the Dunedain of the North," Elrond replied, " I know why it is that you are here, but I am afraid that it is too soon to discuss matters will all of you. For now, Halbarad, I will speak with you only in the Council Hall. The others are free to do as they will. I would recommend that you rest, and take something to eat. There is much that lays ahead of you."

Halbarad and Elrond left the hall. I had been studying the other rangers and two seemed very familiar, though I was unsure how or why. Ali approached them and began to speak. One was tall and built and the other was must shorter and wore his hood high over his face. Suddenly, I realized who it was. It was my dear friend Maurelwen from the Shire, or Stryker as all others knew her as.

"Ma-, Stryker!" I cried and ran to greet her.

"Why, Hello Laurelin!" She replied. Ali looked at me, baffled.

Just then, the other man spoke, "Laurelin?" I turned to him just in time to recognize him as Darion, the ranger whose house we had visited over a month before. "Well, my word," he continued looking me over. "This certainly cannot be the little hobbit who only days ago had trouble sitting still for a few moments. I must say, you are quite the lady in this elegant attire, your friend as well."

I felt my face turn red. I turned to Elaina and saw that she was blushing, as well. Darion knelt down to my height and kissed my hand. "It is good to see you again, friend," he said and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but giggle at the treatment I was receiving, as if I was a real lady.

"Thank you Darion," I replied, "It is good to see you as well."

"Come now," he said as he stood, "the others have gone outside, let us join them."

"Indeed," Ali answered and Elaina and I followed them out into the garden. The garden was full of strong, burly men, each sitting with one another talking and laughing.

The five of us sat with one another for some time, catching up on our lives over the past years. I hadn't seen Maurelwen, or Stryker as she had always been known to me, for nearly twenty years. She had grown greatly, and was now a woman of about 35. I thought back to when I knew her in the Shire. She had been very young then.

We laughed as Darion told the others about my night on the stool, or "off of it" as he mocked. Just then, I heard a voice over my shoulder.

"Darion, Albareb, I need to speak with you." I turned to see Halbarad. Darion obeyed and he rose and bowed. He and Albareb followed their leader back into the villa. 

"Well, Laurelin," Stryker began to speak, "I knew it was no hope trying to keep you in the Shire your whole life. I always knew that there was something special about you."

"Well," I replied, "The same for you. Anyway, I couldn't stay in the Shire without my friends... and Sam."

"The heart," She said, "It is a... strange... thing." She turned to the Villa and stared for a moment.

Ali broke the silence, "Stryker, there is something that I, we, need to talk to you about. Would you perhaps come with me to a more... private... place?"

Stryker rose to follow and Elaina and I looked at one another. I wondered what Ali was doing and nearly spoke up to beg her not to reveal our secret, but I followed in silence when she beckoned to us. We followed her down a hill to a small opening by a waterfall. It was then that Stryker finally removed her helmet. Her hair flowed down and I saw the old friend whom I remembered. I took a seat on a log with Elaina, still confused about Ali's intentions.

"Maurelwen, I need to ask of you a favor," Ali began, "But it is a great task indeed, and I know it will not be easy. Yet we have long been friends, and I know that I can trust you with a such an important task."

Strykerdid not allow her finish before chiming in. "Tinalion, I know that you hide something. I can not accept any task unless you speak openly with me. Why have the riders of the north been called here? Darion has told me much, but you know more. What is this evil that plagues us?"

I turned and stared at Ali, hoping that my looks would cause her to forget about whatever she was about to do and allow our secret to remain hidden.

Ali, however, ignored me and spoke openly about everything: the Fellowship, the danger in Mordor, the Nazgul, Isengard, but refused to mention anything about the Ring.

"Who are the members of this fellowship?" Stryker spoke after Ali was done.

Elaina now joined in the conversation, "Well there are four hobbits from the Shire; Sam, Merry, Pippin, and...and Frodo. And then theres Aragorn, but you already know that, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf, the great Gandalf, and Legolas the elf."

Stryker turned to Ali, finaly understanding at the mention of the last name.

"You mean to follow them don't you? But if you mean to follow them, why would you need me? Surely you can not be suggesting that the dunedain accompany you on such a foolish quest, Halbarad will never...." she paused, "No, that is not it. So that is why we have been called here. We are to follow them, to give aid to Aragorn. You wish not for us to accompany you," she breathed deeply then, realizing my plan. "but to accompany us. Tinalion, you know that is not possible, the Dunedain know of your talents but would never allow you to join the Dunedain. They are highly selective, and you are still but a stranger to them. Most of the men have such a fear of elves, it was difficult enough to convince them to travel here. And..." She turned to us. "They want to....ohh surely not Tinalion. Laurelin, Elaina, you are wonderful people and I am forever a friend to both of you, but you wish to go with us? You have no skill in weaponry, and besides, you can not even ride your own horse."

I turned to Elaina and then down to the ground. After all I had learned, had it been in vain? I wanted to give her a nice demonstration of the skills I had acquired, and perhaps show her how well I was at fencing with, oh, rangers!

"Maurelwen please!" Ali interrupted. "We do not wish to ride with you. I know that would be far to great a thing to ask. Please let me explain." She turned to us, "And you would be quite surprised to see the fencing skills that these hobbits have developed." Elaina and I smiled.

"Well, what then are you plans?" Stryker asked.

"We only wish to ride behind you, and follow the path that you shall take. We will not in any way interfere with the plans of the Dunedain, nor will we act in any way that would reveal your mission or its purpose, whatever that may be. We planned not to tell anyone, but there are fears in my heart that I can not quiet, and I feel it necessary to have communication with at least one rider in your company."

"So you want me to violate their trust?" she said. "We do not keep secrets in our company, we have.."

"Oh you don't?" I finally interrupted, surprised at Stryker's blatant hipocrisy. 

She was speechless.

"Maurelwen," Ali continued "I ask this of you only because I know that if you were in our position, knowing that the one you love was in danger, that you would wish to do the same thing. Please, Maurelwen."

She smiled. "I will aid you in any way I can, my friends, although, I do not know what help I can render."

Ali seemed to think for a moment then strung an arrow and shot it into the air. A raven soon flew down and Ali began to speak to it in a strange, foreign tongue.

She released it once she was finished and then spoke to us, "the raven is a faithful bird. He will relay our messages, all you must do is whistle like so..." 

She whistled, and the black bird soon returned. ".....and he will come to you," Ali finished. She spoke again to the bird and released it.

Ali turned to Stryker and handed her her helm. "What say you, Stryker? Will you help us?" 

Stryker smiled. "You have my allegiance, my friends, and you always will. It is late, they will be calling upon me soon. It is best that we return."

"Sounds good to me," I said and stood up from my seat. "But remember Stryker, not a word to anyone, not even Darion."

"Understood." said Stryker, we turned to go up the hill. 

I smiled at Elaina and at Stryker. _Well, _I thought, _Soon, very soon. I'm coming Samwise, I'm coming._


	9. Chapter VIII: ...And I Must Follow If I ...

****

Chapter VIII: ... And I Must Follow If I Can

The next morning, I awoke to find that neither Elaina nor the sun was up. The first rays were jut beginning to peep up from over the cliffs and a few scattered beams of light landed on the floor of our chamber. I sat up and stretched, feeling very well-rested and prepared for the journey ahead. I decided to let Elaina sleep while I finished packing, but soon realized that a clumsy hobbit like me could not stay quiet very long and soon Elaina was up packing with me. Just as we finished and took our seats on the bed, Ali entered.

"Que arun Elaina, Laurelin. Are you all packed?"

"Yes Ali," I answered, looking about at all of my gear. There was now more than I had taken when I left the Shire. "But I fear I may have packed too much. But there's no harm in being prepared, I guess."

Ali smiled, "Indeed," she replied.

I struggled to stand in my armor, but found it very difficult. I didn't understand why I couldn't just wear my regular clothes, but I figured that Ali knew best. I looked down at my feet, now covered by boots. _Shoes,_ I thought_, What does everyone see in them?_

Just then, Ali began to laugh. "Well, then, _ladies_," She said and I finally understood what a comical sight we were and laughed along. "Are we ready to depart?"

Elaina and I nodded. I followed Ali, trying my hardest to keep up with her, while Elaina kept a few steps behind. We reached the stables quickly and packed our things atop the black horse. Ali whispered something to her faithful steed and waved for us to follow. We snuck silently into the palace, as not to be seen by the large mass of rangers who had by now gathered in the streets.

There suddenly came a clamoring of trumpets as the Dunedain prepared to depart. The grand procession rode proudly through the streets and towards the gates. The three of us rode through the back roads and out of Rivendell. I felt a great sadness in leaving my new home, but that sadness was soon overtaken by fear. Ali led us deep into the dark woods and told us to crouch down quietly on the dewy forest floor. She stared into the distance.

"How will we ever see them pass?" I asked, "We're nearly a league away, if not more." Elaina nodded.

"A league is not far from my eyes, Laurelin," Ali explained. "We cannot risk being discovered."

I nodded in understanding. As we waited, my thoughts turned to Sam. What danger was he going through? When would I see him again? I began to feel worried. I turned to Elaina.

"Don't worry," she said, "You'll see Sam again soon."

I wondered how she knew what I was thinking, but that was always the way with her. Elaina could read me like a book.

Ali squinted her eyes and seemed relieved. She helped us onto Arauka and then led us back to the road, safely out of the woods. We immediately spotted the first note from Stryker, attached to an arrow in the ground. Ali picked it up and read it aloud:

__

Original destination not as you suspected,

Horses will ride home. Take Care

--S--

"Home?" Ali seemed confused, "Horses will ride home? But Lothlorien is home, and that was the original destination, what does she mean?"

Elaina suddenly spoke, "Why it's a riddle! Frodo was always giving us riddles to try. Horses will ride home... I may be mistaken, Ali, but isn't the land of Rohan known for its magnificent horses?"

Ali seemed to ponder this. "Elaina," She said, "I believe you're right. But Rohan! They take the Gap of Rohan? Did elrond not warn them...Well, I suppose we have no choice but to follow them. Dangerous as the road may be....."

Elaina began to walk ahead on her own. "Well lets be off then, we have far to go, and i suppose we'll face danger no matter where we go." She then began to sing again, one of her favorites, and was soon joined by myself:

__

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.

***

The days seemed to go by quickly and it felt good to be back on the road again. I once again felt like I had before we got to Rivendell. Only now, I had the companionship of Elaina as well. But, a part of me felt different, as if I had grown.

We rode most of the time atop Arauka, but on certain occasions, Elaina and I would walk alongside Ali, though the boots on my feet made it awfully difficult. Elaina and I often caught up on sleep atop Arauka, but sometimes we would stop to rest. Often, I would wake up before Elaina and would discuss matters with Ali. We had received only one other note from Stryker and Ali was beginning to worry.

Things went on like that for about 8 days. On that day, I awoke to find Ali and Elaina discussing something, both looked concerned, but relieved and Ali spoke, "as do you, little Laurelin."

I was far too tired to be confused, but spoke. "Ah yes..." I replied with a yawn, "Very well then, is it time for dinner yet? Half a minute-- Why are we stopped?" I looked around and went back to sleep.

***

The next morning, I was awoken by Ali. I stretched and took in a deep breath. The air seemed somehow different. I looked up at the skies, which were firey red, and felt a chill go down my spine.

"What a beautiful morning!" Elaina said, looking at the cloudless skies. "The sky is so clear.

"Indeed it is," I answered. The skies were clear, but I did not like the feeling I had. "But strange though," I continued, "it seems as if it's almost too clear, if you understand me."

Ali too seemed to sense what I had sensed. "I believe that you are right, Laurelin," she answered, "I fear that this may only prove to be the calm before the storm. As my father once said 'Red skies in the morning, travelers take warning.'" She smiled.

Elaina and I shrugged and continued on our way. We went on as always until about noon. It was then that I looked down and noticed that frost had begun to form on the ground. It had seemed to just appear out of nowhere and I again had a bad feeling in the depths of my stomach. I looked up just in time to see the first white flake come down from the clouds. It floated gracefully down in swirling movements and fell softly on the tip of my nose. I smiled as millions of others followed, and soon the ground was covered by a soft white blanket which shimmered in the rays of sunlight.

The snow made me feel happy. Elaina turned to me and challenged me to see who could catch the most snowflakes with her tongue. I happily accepted and we went on with our game as Ali skipped lightly atop the fresh silver snow.

"Twenty-six!" I heard Elaina finally say.

I smiled and thought of the twenty-five I had caught, but arrogantly replied, "Twenty-eight."

"Stop lying, Laurie!" Elaina exclaimed.

"I'm not lying, even ask Al-" I looked around, but could not see Ali in the now-vicious snowfall. I squinted and made out a figure far ahead, dancing about on top of the snow. I rolled my eyes, jealous of the elf's gracefulness.

"Ali!" I shouted, "Ali, do stop NANCING about, you're getting so far ahead!"

She stopped quickly and made her way back to us. She mounted Arauka and looked around. The wind had now begun to howl and the snowflakes fell quickly and angrily to the earth.

Ali yelled, "Evil is the storm that plagues us! Caradhras draws near..." But I heard no more, as her voice was carried away by the wind.

We rode atop Arauka for some time, but the poor horse seemed to be struggling in the deep snow. Ali dismounted to try and lighten her load. When this proved to be basically pointless, Ali led us to a small cave cut into the tall cliffs and lifted us off Arauka. Elaina and I descended into the cavern.

"I must go onward and see if the storm has hindered the Dunedain at all. Stay here, I will not be long."

I felt my heart nearly stop, how could she go on in such conditions alone? "Ali, have you lost that head of yours?" I asked. My voice echoed in the empty cavern. "It is far too dangerous out there with all that evil magic and everything. You'll surely be swallowed up into the storm!"

"Worry not Laurelin," Ali chuckled in reply, "I am far more clever than the spirits of Caradhras. I would like to see them try and swallow me up. Mind you, keep this entrance clear, I shall be back shortly, unless I decide to give the spirits a real challenge!" She turned and ran off atop the snow.

"But, Ali!" I cried as I ran to the mouth of the cave, but she seemed not to hear me as she faded into white. "Oh, I do hope she returns safely," I said to Elaina as I slid back down into the cavern.

"Don't worry, Laurie," She replied, "She's smart, she knows what she's doing."

Just then, I felt my stomach rumble and it echoed in the hollow cave.

"Oh, I agree, Laurie," Elaina giggled, "I'm starving. Oh Laurie, I haven't had your cooking in so long! What I wouldn't give for a bit of soup!"

I smiled and took out my pans and some herbs I had saved from the night I made Ali pheasant. I also took out some vegetables I had been collecting along the way.

"You're in luck," I said, "Now, we only need a fire."

"You just let me take care of that," Elaina said, "you start working on that stew."

I found a piece of rock hanging from the ceiling with melting snow dripping from it. I filled my pan with the cool water and broke up and added some herbs. Elaina busied herself trying to start a fire with some sticks and rocks she had collected. She frantically rubbed the damp twigs together and mumbled away to herself.

"Oh, let me help," I said and grabbed two rocks of my own. I began to rub them together, but soon the cave became dark and Arauka began to whinny. I remembered Ali's instructions and quickly cleared away the snow with my hand. The cold wind flew in with the damp sunlight.

I shivered and walked over to Arauka, who almost seemed to smile at me. I had taken a great liking to her over the weeks and we had developed a close bond. I patted Arauka and she nuzzled the top of my head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She gave me a look as if she understood my question. "Alright then. I'll get you some dinner too." I found some oats in Ali's pack, two different kinds. One type was dark and smelled like rotting carrots and the other was the very kind I had accidentally tasted back in Bree. "Well, they weren't very good to me, but maybe you'll enjoy them more," I said to Arauaka. I walked over to a small ledge in the wall and used a large leaf to make a trough for the horse. She again nuzzled my head as I filled it with the light oats and began to eat her meal. I patted her soft coat and walked back over to help Elaina.

To my relief, at that moment, I saw Ali descend into the cave and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ali!" I said. "We were so worried about you! Elf or no elf, you could still have gotten lost in that horrible storm!"

"Or worse.." Elaina continued "..wandered into some troll cave." She shuttered. "We have to stick together, Ali. Please don't leave us anymore."

Ali smiled. "If it bothers you so," She replied, "I will no longer go off alone." 

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." I grinned, "Now I seem to recall some tales of magic, I believe them to be elvish, but they explained how to start a fire without anything at all. Perhaps you could show me how it is you do this. The cold is so dreadful, and a hot meal would serve nicely now." I smiled at the thought of food, especially my famous mushroom soup. I wasn't one to brag, but I was so proud of it and loved making a hot bowl for myself.

Ali spoke, "I know not what you mortals mean by magic, for you use that term to describe the works of the elves, as well as the works of the Dark Lord. But as far as staring fires is concerned, I do not know a way to start one without fuel. But perhaps... Perhaps I can be of some help." 

She took out a piece of parchment and put it under the twigs. I tried again to spark two rocks together, and to my surprise and joy a flame soon formed. I smiled and began to work on my soup. Ali passed on a bowl, but Elaina ate some happily and I too ate my fill. After we were finished, I turned to speak to Ali, but saw that she had fallen asleep upon her cloak. She looked so peaceful. I smiled and decided to join her in her repose.


	10. Chapter IX: A Fight to Remember

****

Chapter IX: A Fight to Remember

I slept little that night as I felt quite restless and could not get comfortable on the cold ground. I awoke early to find Elaina having the same problems. The fire had burned out, but the ashes remained a glowing red. The cave had grown light in the early morning sun, which streamed through the narrow mouth, which was covered with snow. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, good morning, I guess," I said to Elaina, yawning.

"Good morning indeed," she replied sarcastically and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and dusted the dirt from her back.

We heard a quiet noise come from the corner and turned to see Ali sleeping softly. Her dark hair was let down and spread around her head, making a raven-colored pillow. One of her arms was outstretched and the other lay across her chest. She made another quiet noise.

I smiled, "Aww," I said to Elaina, "Look at her, so peaceful, I can't possibly wake her."

We decided to let Ali sleep and prepare our things to go. When we were just about done gathering our blankets and knick-knacks, Elaina reached for one of my pans, which was sitting on a ledge on one of the walls of the cave. Suddenly, wish a loud crash, it fell to the ground.

"Shh," I said, "Quiet Elaina, we don't want to wake Ali." But it was too late, Ali had opened her eyes and she sat up.

"It is alright, Laurelin," She said, instantly awake and alert, "I am awake, besides, I have slept far too long already."

"Well you certainly deserve it," I laughed, "With all that nancing about yesterday. And even still, you have only slept for about seven hours, by my guesses."

"Seven?!" Ali exclaimed, "Well then, I am far behind schedule, I desired only five at the most."

"Don't worry, Ali," Elaina added, "We have already packed our equipment. Everything is ready to go." Elaina smiled and seemed proud of our preparedness.

"Very well my friends, then let us be off," Ali said with a smile.

We left the cave and walked to Arauka. I felt almost nostalgic leaving the cave which had been my home for a day. The snow outside once again seemed silent and soft. Not a sound was heard anywhere near us except for Arauka's heavy breathing. Ali lifted Elaina and me onto Arauka like always, and I thought to myself how determined I was to someday gain the ability to mound the beast on my own. _Not today,_ I thought.

Ali then lifted herself onto the animal and prepared to ride. Just then, Arauka let out a loud neigh and leapt onto her hind legs and began to gallop faster than I had ever seen her go.

"We're going to die!!" Elaina cried, "Goodbye world!"

I let out a shriek and gripped onto Ali's cloak. Ali seemed shocked herself, as if she had never seen such strange behavior from her loyal stead. "Whoa, Whoa, Arauka," Ali cried, "Tampa, Tampa!"

Arauka gave in a slowed down to a less rapid trot. Ali sighed in relief and peered into her pack. Her gaze then turned to me.

"Laurelin?" She asked in such a tone that I realized I had done something wrong. "Which type of oat did you feed Arauka yesterday?" She seemed to already know the answer.

"Well," I tried to explain, "I remember there being two kinds, and the dark ones smelled so dreadful, I couldn't imagine any creature wanting to eat them, so I gave her the light ones instead, the ones I had eaten by mistake at Darion's house." I then gave her a sheepish half-smile as she let out a giggle, along with Elaina.

"Oh dear," she said, "one handful of _pole_ is enough to energize a horse for a week. It gives energy, as does _lembas_. It is no wonder she is so hyper."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Ali, honest!" I said.

Ali again laughed, "Oh, it is quite alright, Laurelin," She went on, "I suppose we will make up for the time we lost while I was sleeping."

I smiled and we were once again on our way.

* * *

The days dragged on, as we drew closer to the Gap of Rohan. I soon began to tire of the same old everyday routine, and found myself hoping from time to time for adventure, but would stop myself and shake off my un-hobbit-like thoughts. Ten days passed until such adventure was finally found.

I was sleeping, leaning up against a rock, like I often did, whn my sleep was disturbed by a terrible dream.

I saw darkness, darker than anything I had ever seen. The air in the place where I was felt thick and damp and smelled of death. Everything was silent until, suddenly, a huge spider appeared above me. Its evil eyes looked down upon me, venom dripping from its fangs. I tried to run, but could not move, so I stared in awe, speechless and motionless. Its huge body began to descend upon me, when suddenly, the cave was lit up, as a bright, glowing white light filled the area. The huge creature ran away, defeated by the power of the glow. With that, I awoke to Ali's voice.

"Are you alright?"

Elaina too looked afraid and nervous. "Do not worry… I'm alright. Such a terrible dream," she said.

Ali gestured at Elaina, and I assumed that she was gesturing about the ring, or the eye.

"No, it wasn't that… but it was certainly frightening. A terrible spider, like the one from Bilbo's tales, had entrapped me in some sort of net."

I looked at her, confused. Had she dreamed the same dream as I had?

"That's strange, Elaina," I said, "for a spider was also in my dream. A great and hideous spider was approaching me, but was scared away by a bright light."

I, then, could think of nothing but Sam. Were such creatures as the spider out there? And what if Sam and the others came across such a beast. Chills ran down my spine and I shook the thoughts from my head.

Ali interupted my thoughts, "It is well that you are up anyhow, the dawn draws near. Have yourself a breakfast, and we will resume travel when you are ready."

Elaina and I prepared a meal for ourselves with some apples we had come across. The sweet fruits tasted delicious, but I could not shake my thoughts from Sam. Poor Sam, I could not imagine any of my dear friends, least of all Sam, fighting such beasts as the spider in my dream. I then began to wonder what would happen to us if we came across such a creature. Ali could not protect us forever. I decided that I had to take matters into my own hands, I knew that I could never let anything happen to my friends. Loyalty was more important to me than anything else. It was also then that I finally realized the reality of our mission. I realized that Ali and Elaina, not I, were the most crucial to the quest. Ali because of her ability to fight, and Elaina because of her knowledge of the ring. I was now more determined than ever to protect my friends. I made a pact with myself that night, that I would never let anything happen to my companions.

* * *

The walk through the forest the next day went slowly. I could not shake my thoughts from my decision. I hardly spoke a word as I was feeling tired and somewhat depressed. I prayed that we would not run into any trouble, I was in no mood for adventure.

Ali tried to walk quickly and would often get ahead of us, and would have to wait for us to catch up, then, after an angry sigh, we would proceed. Elaina seemed disturbed by the moods of Ali and myself and dared not break the silence.

Once the sun had gone down, Ali told us that the Dunedain had stopped and began to unpack her things. She went over and sat under a huge tree by herself. By then, my mood had become even more sour than before. I had begun to doubt my worth and I questioned that of Elaina. _Why is she so special_, I thought, _Just because she made a stupid mistake, now she is so important?_ I tried to shake my unusual thoughts and wondered why I was acting so strangely, but it was useless, I had developed a jealous resentment of Elaina in that forest.

"My goodness," she finally spoke, "what a dreadful day!"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well, nothing, just, umm…"

I rolled my eyes and turned away to try and start a fire.

"Seems to me that someone is a little cranky, eh?" Elaina said, "Did you miss second breakfast this morning, I know how you get when you miss a m-"

"Oh quiet, Elaina," I yelled, "This is no time for you stupid jokes!! I'm in no mood to speak with anyone, least of all YOU!"

"I was only trying to-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Elaina seeme shocked. "Will you just leave me alone?" I said, and busied myself with the fire. Elaina grabbed her pack and walked over to a tree while I cooked myself some tomatoes, but wasn't hungry. Once I was done eating the little food I could stomach, Elaina walked over. I had realized by now how I had acted and I opened my mouth to apologize.

"Don't start," Elaina said, "I know what you're going to say and I DON'T want to hear it. Now, I've had just about enough of you feeling sorry for yourself. You think that you're the only one with problems, well you're not! And you have no reason for taking it out on me! I have problems too, and you attitude doesn't help the fact that everytime I close my eyes I see a huge burning EYE staring at me!"

I started to speak again, realizing again how wrong I was and how right Elaina was, but she again cut me off. "And don't say anything to me until you're ready to apologize!"

I wanted to be angry at Elaina's words, but I knew too well how true they were. I sat in silence for a moment, hen, once again, opened my mouth to apologize. Just then, I heard Ali's voice coming from under her tree.

"The fire- put it out."

I turned and saw the worried look on her face, a look that I had never seen before, and I understood that this danger was much greater than any we had encountered thusfar. Ali looked around and then at the huge tree next to us.

"Quickly, Elaina, Laurelin, up the tree," she said as she helped us onto the branches. Heeding her directions, we climbed up as high as we could. Ali then looked around and ran over to conceal Arauka. She hid her in a bush and then climbed up the thin tree directly above it.

"What is she doing?" Elaina asked, "We need her over here!"

We both waved for Ali to come over and join us, but could tell by her face that she meant not to move.

Elaina and I waited for what seemed like forever, without speaking a single word to one another. Then, we looked over to Ali, who smiled, relieved, and we began to climb down the tree, thankful that it was only a false alarm.

"Now, Elaina," I said, "as I was saying, I-"

"Shh," she cut me off. "Do you hear that?" I listened and heard a rustling coming from the ground below us. I looked down and then to Ali, who signaled to me to be quiet.

Before I knew it, nine creatures sat below me. They were hideous, uglier than anything I had ever seen before. My eyes remained fixed on them and I could not turn away. Their skin was disgusting greenish color and their eyes were a glowing yellow.

"Orcs," Elaina whispered.

They then began to speak to one another in a strange tongue. I looked at Ali who was listening intently to the creatures' conversation. She reached behind her to her quiver and strung two arrows. Seeing this, I drew my sword, finally prepared to follow through with the promise I had made with myself. I waited, and after some time the orcs began to walk. I sighed, but waited before putting my sword away. Just then, I heard a bough snap above me and saw Elaina come crashing down through the branches, she grabbed hold of a bough two branches below me. I wanted to yell out, but remained silent, knowing that any sound would surely get the orcs attention.

I reached my hand out to Elaina, stretching as much as I could, I felt beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead. Just as she was within my reach, she could hold on no more. I felt the tears swell in my eyes and a lump begin to form in my throat as Elaina went crashing onto the ground. The orcs turned at the sound and just then, Ali released two arrows, killing two orcs in an instant. I saw two orcs turn towards Elaina and jumped down from my spot in the tree, _Armath _in hand. The two orcs began to approach me, breathing heavily.

"You'll have to get through me first you, you… ugly devils!!" I yelled. They seemed to almost laugh at me. "Laugh?" I said, "Oh laugh if you must! But I'll be the one laughing once I get through with you if you dare touch my friend!" They continued to approach me, slowly, but getting closer and closer. Finally, I let out a huge yell, louder than anything I had ever heard come out of myself. I half-sang and half-screamed the words: 

__

Githoniel A Elbereth!

And with that, I dug my sword into the stomach of one of the orcs, which fell dead on the ground. The other looked at me, shocked at what he had seen, but I stood, even more shocked than he, at what I had just done. He began to run at me, but I jumped onto him, knocking him back for a minute. I grasped onto his slimy neck as he began to spin around in circles, and finally dug my dagger into the top of his head. He fell, dead atop his companion and the force of his fall threw me on top of Elaina, who was sitting, cringing with her eyes closed.

"You saved my life!" she said.

"Oh, I guess so," I replied, "Well, I'm sorry about all that nonsense before? Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You saved my- Look out!" She pointed up and I turned to meet another with his sword pointed high above me. I stood and stabbed him in the stomach just in time. Ali came running over just as the last of the orcs came charging at Elaina. She reached around her and grabbed her sword just in time to run it into the orcs chest. The beast fell lifeless on top of her.

I heard her mumble from under the corpse "help!"

I ran over and pushed the body aside with all my strength. "Miss Elaina, are you alright?" I said as I helped her up.

"Yes… yes I'm fine." She said, spitting the dirt out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Ali, I tried to hold on!"

"Oh, it's alright Elaina," Ali replied, "all that matters is that we're safe… for now at least." She then began to look around, obviously deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about.

I decided to break the silence. My voice was still trembling, I was still in shock at what had happened. "What- What should we do now?" I asked.

"Try not to dwell on it Laurelin." She answered. She was silent for a moment and then continued. "Laurelin, Elaina, I must speak with you."

I turned to Elaina, who was, too, shocked at the fact that we had just taken lives. I had never killed anything before and was in no mood for conversation after such an experience, but we sat down to listen nonetheless.

"I should have addressed this sooner," she began, "but I suppose now will have to suffice. I will tell you now, that what I am about to say, I say honestly. I will hear no contestation, do you understand?" Elaina nodded and I turned to Ali, and also gave her a small nod. "It was unfortuante that we had to meet this foe tonight. Unfortunate, but not unexpected. You were all well aware that we would meet danger on this journey, and I doubt that this incident will be the last of it. The next foe may be even greater. If this is the case, then we may not have very many options. In fact, we may not have options at all. If the unfortunate event occurs that we are faced with a foe that we cannot overcome, I will call out a signal. Earendil. If you ever hear me call out the name 'Earendil', then you are to carry out the following instructions. Go to Arauka as quickly as you can, and forget about fighting. Help each other on, and whisper 'eska' into her ear. This means 'home', and upon hearing this command, she will carry you safely to Lothlorien. Make sure she stays straight on her path, and does not try to return for me. Haldir will recognize her immediately and will-"

I could not let her go on, I had heard enough, I could not let her do this to herself and to us "Ali! What are you talking about? We had a deal! We would stay togeth-"

"There will be NO contestation!" I stopped at her words. "This is our only option." She paused. "I- I cannot explain further. Ready yourselves for camp tonight."

Ali left us and climbed up the sycamore tree. I turned to Elaina and saw the tears in her eyes, and I, too, began to cry. Elaina leaned up against the tree and fell asleep immediately. I walked over and sat next to her. She was shaking, so I covered her with my cloak and sat, staring off into the distance. I closed my eyes, and above me I could hear Ali weeping, I assumed that she thought that I was asleep, as I knew that the elf would never cry if she knew someone was watching.

Unable to find repose, I again opened my eyes and began to sing, a sad, melancholy tune I had often sung while alone in the Shire:

__

For the lonely and the weak,

For the broken-hearted too,

For all those without a cause,

I weep for you.

For those who cannot carry on,

For those whose time has ended too soon,

For those lost in endless winter,

I weep for you.

And I ask only one thing,

Lost and sad as you may be,

My one and only request,

Is that you weep for me.

For I too am alone and weak,

I am also lost, you see,

I feel my time is over,

Weep for me.

And as I finished, a tear ran down my cheek.


	11. Chapter X: Rohan

****

Chapter X: Rohan

I awoke the next morning to find that Ali had already packed our things. Elaina was still fast asleep on my shoulder. I gently shook her to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Breakfast time?" She asked sleepily.

I smiled but shook my head. It seemed then that she had remembered the events of the previous day. Ali continued to gather our gear silently. The three of us remained quiet untill she was done, and even then, the only sound was a quick, "Let's go" from Ali.

It went on like that for days, and I was beginning to wonder whether I would ever see my friends again, or if we would simply go on walking forever. We had passed by now through hills and grasslands and for eight days, Ali hardly said a word to us. Elaina and I, too, made no effort to start conversation with her.

"I don't like this," I whispered to Elaina after our eighth day of walking.

"Oh, I know, my legs feel as if they're about to fall off!"

"No, not that," I said and nodded towards Ali. "That… her. Something is bothering her. I miss the old Ali," Elaina nodded. "The one who is fun and- and smiles, and-"

Suddenly I heard Ali ahead call back to us, "Laurelin, Elaina, behold, the Gap of Rohan!"

Elaina and I ran up to her side and we saw it then, stone pillars taller than anything I'd ever seen, standing majestically in the distance, shining in the dim sunlight. Elaina and I let out a cheer and turned just in time to see a smile make its way onto Ali's face as she, too, scheered in delight.

"There she is," I whispered, smiling, "She's back!"

***

The next morning, we made our way cheerfully to the tall gates. I could see the sheer happiness on Ali's face as she spoke to the gatekeeper, an old friend from days long ago, I assumed.

We continued to ride for a few hours. Ali seemed confused at the state of the land and croutched down to examine it. Just then, we heard a loud, thunderous sound coming from over the plans. Elaina and I ran to Ali and grabbed her cloack. I tried to shout out to her, but I heard no response, except, "How wonderful! Look to the East!"

As she spoke, a great herd of horses came galloping from the distance. I had never seen such beasts in all my life, and in such great numbers. All of them, trotting majestically, they seemed to travel as one being. I thought of how afraid I would have been months ago, had I not developed such a love for Arauka, and it seemed now that hundreds of Araukas were coming towards me. They continued to run directly at us, but changed direction just in time and ran to the north.

When they had run by, we all stood silent, in wonder.

"Beautiful," I finally said, "Absolutely beautiful."

We continued to ride the rest of the day, and it was clear that the old Ali was back and all was well between us. We joked and laughed as we always had, and forgot all of our cares. We set up camp and slept well that night.

The next afternoon, we reached Harrowdale. I smiled as we walked through the streets and at the sight of people and buildings again, but mostly at the sight of a tavern.

"We will sleep here tonight, for it is long since you have slept in a decent bed," Ali said, motioning towards the Silver Steed. Elaina and I rushed in and took our places at a tall bar.

"Half a pint!" I said in delight, and Elaina ordered the same. 

Ali came in to pay for a room and our drinks. "I have some work to do," she said, "I am sure that you will have no problem making yourselves at home," she smiled. "Namarie."

Elaina and I waved without a word and continued drinking our draughts. We sat in silence for some time, until I finally spoke.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" I asked Elaina.

"I sure don't know," she answered, "But I hope they're safe."

"I miss them all," I said, "especially Sam. I feel like a part of me is missing without him. I don't understand at all." I looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."

"I understand, you're making perfect sense," Elaina said, turning towards me and smiling. "You love him. You love him as I love Frodo. That's why you feel the way that you feel. You're incomplete."

I blushed. "But it's only Sam, and I'm just a simple hobbit. All this talk of love isn't for me."

Elaina smiled. "Oh Laurie, when will you learn," she replied. "You're not just a simple hobbit, you're so much more. Simple hobbits don't go out on adventures with elves to the other side of the world. Simple hobbits don't save other hobbits' lives. You're not just a simple hobbit, you're an extraordinary hobbit, and you're the best friend I've ever known."

I smiled and blushed. "You, too, Elaina. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Elaina raised her glass. "To being more than just a simple hobbit."

I raised my glass to hers, "And to love." I grinned.

Just then, Ali came back through the door with Stryker at her side.

"Stryker!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well if it isn't a woner to see you!" Elaina cried.

The two of them grabbed a hold of each of us and carried us up to our room. "Careful with the names you use," Stryker warned. "You do not know who may be listening."

I really did not know of whom Stryker spoke, but I apologized anyway and began to tell Stryker of our travels since we had met last.

"You should have seen me!" I exclaimed. "There I was, orcs all around, three to my left, and another fi- SIX to my right! I drew my sword and yelled out and killed all te- eleven in one swing! But then, even more came! And you wouldn't believe how many there were!" I realized that I was slightly exaggerating, but I went on anyway. "Isn't that right Elaina?"

"Oh, for sure, why there were nearly twenty if I guessed right." She answered.

"Well, I didn't think we let nearly that many escape," Stryker answered back, smiling at Ali, obviously no believing us. "We will have to be more careful next time."

"Yes, indeed," Ali added, "but they fought bravely, Stryker, you would have been proud."

"Oh, I wish I could have been there, but I'm afraid your adventure is not at an end."

"Actually, Styker," Ali's tone again seemed grave, "That is what I wish to speak to you about. What has happened since we last spoke? Where do the Dunedain plan to ride?"

"Alas," Stryker answered gravely, "it is a fearful road that we must take. Aragorn plans to ride through the Paths of the Dead."

I was shocked at the mention of the name.

"Aragorn?!" I asked, almost at the ame time as Ali and Elaina. _Then, what of the rest of the Fellowship_, I wondered.

"Why, yes, Ar--. Oh you have not heard?" With that she began to tell us all that had happened to the Fellowship thusfar. "And as for Merriadoc and Peregrin, they were captured by orcs after the death of Boromir, but-"

"Captured?!?!" I exclaimed, feeling the tears about to whell in my eyes.

"Aye, Laurelin, but fear not, all is well now." She began to tel us of their escape to Fanghorn and I listened to her in amazement of the bravery of my friends. Stryker told of their meeting with Treebeard, and when I asked her what a Treebeard was, Ali explained with a strange description of walking trees.

"And as for the other two hobbits, the ringbearer and his faithful companion, Sam, well," Stryker looked at Elaina and me. "Frodo made the grave decision to leave the otehrs and travel alone, but young Samwise would not let Frodo leave without him."

I turned to Elaina who seemed as if she was about to cry.

"And the other three went in search of Merry and Pippin, not knowing that they had already been freed."

Styker and Ali continued on about Gandalf falling into shado and his escape, Helm's Deep, and the fall of Isengard, but I could not shake my mind from Sam. Stryker then said that she had to leave and bid us farewell. Ali sat in thought, pondering the decision that lay ahead of her.

No words were spoken for some time after Stryker's departure. We were all deep in thought. I thought about Sam's bravery, his fearlessnes and how he knew exactly what he had to do: protect Frodo at all costs. I sat there in complete disbelief and shock.

Finally, Elaina spoke. "Mordor," saying the word seemed to take all of her energy out of her. "Oh Laurie! Whatever will they do?!" She buried her face in my shoulder and began to cry, but I hadn't the energy to speak.

Ali sat there thinking still, and finally began to speak. "Fate is a powerful thing. She holds us all in the palm of her hand. But take comfort in her design. Frodo was meant to inherit the ring, and Samwise was meant to befriend him. Together, they were meant to embark on this journey. Hope still exists, for they have not yet played out their part. Have faith, my friends. Do not mourn for those who still draw breath."

I thought about her words, they spoke a wisdom that I had come to know from Ali, but not expect. She was right, it was Sam and Frodo's fate to end up together on their journey, it was what they were meant to do. What, then, was my fate? Why had I left the Shire that day so long ago? There was something inside of me, telling me to go. But, why? Then I suddenly realized why. It wasn't for the reasons I had thought. I wasn't meant to simply follow Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, I was meant to be there with Ali and Elaina.

Just then, Ali interupted my thoughts. "A heavy burden has been placed upon us," she spoke looking at us, "The Paths of the Dead are perilous. Although I do not fear the dead of men, it is very difficult for mortals to withstand their presence. Yet Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas take that road, as will as the Dunedain, our companions from the beginning. I long to be in their company, for reasons that you can surely understand. However," she paused. "I was given a warning before I ever set forth on this journey. Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood was the one who sent me. To me she said, 'You cannot pursue the company. It will only bring doom to all.' Indeed, the Fellowship has broken, but I fear that her warning will hold tru to each and every member. And so, deep within my heart, I see that our future lies with the Rohirrim."

I saw things clearly. From the time I had spent with her, I was able to tell what was going on inside Ali's head, and I could tell now what was bothering her. "You already know the road we must take, Ali," I replied. "Your heart has always guided you, but you have yet to listen. You set out to intertwine your fate with his. But you do not see that you are strong, Ali, and that this journey is your own. All you need to find is the strength to do what you know is right. All this time I planned to follow my Samwise to the end of the earth. But you words have opened my eyes, Ali. I know now that this is not my place. My place is here, with Elaina, and with you Ali. Fate has brought me to both of you. And for that I am forever grateful." I could see that Ali was deep in thought over my words and I saw a slight change in her. She now knew what she had to do.

Elaina, too, had found something in my words, and spoke. "And I am grateful to have you, as well." She wrapped her arms around me.

Ali spoke again, but this time, her voice had changed. "And I, aswell. I will heed your words. We shall ride with the Rohirrim." She stood up and continued, "Our journey will change dramatically. We can no longer hide in the shadows. I will be back shortly." Ali pulled her cloak up and put on her hood as she left the room.

Elaina and I sat alone and looked at each other.


	12. Chapter XI: A Night on the Town

****

Chapter XI: A Night on the Town

Finally, I broke the silence, "Well, that's enough sitting around pouting, I say we go have some fun! We haven't had a good time in ages. Are you with me, Elaina?"

She smiled slyly. "Of course, I'm always with you. Let's go."

We made our way out of the Silver Steed and down the streets of Harrowdale. We spoke of times long ago, happy times back in the Shire.

"Oh Laurie," Elaina spoke after some time reminiscing, "I miss those days."

"Me too, Elaina, me-" Just then, something cut me short. I smelled something that I hadn't smelled in some time. Elaina smelled it, too. The sweet odor filled my nose and my mouth began to water.

"Do you smell that?" Elaina asked.

"Do I ever. Why, it's meat, stew. With vegetables. Carrots, Potatoes, and-" I paused. "MUSHROOMS!"

Elaina and I turned and faced a window at the back of a tavern.

"It's coming from over there," Elaina said.

I scurried over to the window and stood as tall and jumped as high as I could to try to look in. Elaina ran over.

"Croutch down," she said. I did as she told me and she jumped onto my shoulders. "I can see it! Oh, it looks delicious."

"Let, me see, you've had your t-" Just then, I turned my head to see two men coming towards us in the darkness. They were pointing and talking to each other. "Elaina, I think that you should hurry."

"Oh, quiet," she said, "Wait your turn."

Suddenly, one of the figures shouted out to us, "Hey, you! What are you doing there?!"

Elaina turned to see who was yelling, but lost her balance and fell to the ground, taking me with her. By the time we were able to stand up, the men, who by now I figured out to be some sort of city officials, were almost right above us.

"Run!" Elaina yelled and the two of us jumped to our feet and began to scurry down the streets. We darted through the city, the two officials close behind, yelling at us to stop the whole time. Just then, I was an empty alley.

"Quick, Elaina, in there!" We both jumped over to the alley. "Get down!" We fell to the ground just in time to see the officials run by.

"We lost them." I heard one of them say.

"Oh well," said the other, "let's just go get a pint and forget about it."

The two walked away and Elaina and I began to laugh.

"Oh, Laurie," she said, "It's just like our days back in the Shire. Except, with considerably larger pursuers." I smiled.

"Oh, it was fun," I laughed, "But we're not any closer to those mushrooms. If only we had some money we could by a decent meal at the pub."

Elaina smiled mischevously. "Money, you say?"

"Elaina, what did you do?"

"Well, it just so happens I may have found some money in a certain elf's pack some time back."

"Why you little theif," I smiled. "When?"

"Right after our little fight. I was still angry with her, I swear, I was going to put it back!"

"You liar." My stomach rumbled. "Well, it's pointless to waste the money. We might as well put it to good use!"

Elaina and I made our way back to the pub and took our seat at a table.

I smiled as I ate the delicious food.

"Well," said Elaina, "THIS is why I'm on this journey, I think. Fate? Fate nothing, it's all about the food!"


	13. Chapter XII: The Battle Begins

****

Chapter XII: The Battle Begins

Ali returned to Elaina and me soon bringing with her two large brass helmets. Elaina and I each tried one on. The helm slipped down over my small head, making it so I could barely hold it up.

"Well, they're far too big," I said, trying to adjust it so that I could actually manage it. "But, I guess they'll have to do."

I looked through the narrow eyeslits towards Elaina, who was also having trouble managing her helmet.

"Where are our cloaks?" she asked. I, too, was wondering the same thing.

"On your backs," Ali smugly replied. Elaina and I looked at our grey coats in disappointment.

"Well how will we blend in with these?" Elaina and I turned to Ali.

"You won't." She continued before we could protest. "In fact, unless you plan on growing a couple feet before nightfall, there's nothing that you can do to blend in. The helms oare for protection. For cover, you will have to ride unseen under my cloak."

We sighed, but agreed and prepared for sleep.

***

The sun did not rise the next morning, and that night lasted for days, though it was hard to tell what was day and what was night. It was uncomfortable riding under Ali's cloak, but we knew that things were not much better outside.

From time to time, Ali would whisper under her cloak to keep us aware of what was happening. We were even able to look out from time to time to see my dear cousin Merry, who, also, was riding with us.

Eventually, we met up with a group of wildmen, whom Ali spoke of later. She told us that they had offered to help us, as they hated to orcs, so they led us by another route to avoid any problems. 

We rode for some time alongside the woses, until one morning when Elaina and I were awoken by Ali.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Who knows in this cursed darkness," I heard Elaina mumble to herself. She looked around. "What is happening now, Ali? What happened to the woses? Have they gone?"

"Yes Elaina," Ali replied, "They are one now. We have come to the end of the wood. By tomorrow, we shall be in Minas Tirith."

"And what of the battle there?" Elaina asked.

"Things do not look good. The primary walls have been broken, and the orcs have not retreated yet. I fear that the next wall will come down before morning."

We had by now come to rest beneath a tall tree. Elaina and I both looked down, deep in thought. I knew not what thoughts plagued Ali and Elaina's minds, but in mine, I felt a sense of excitement. I had a pressing feeling that at any moment, something wonderful and horrible was about to happen. My companions slipped into sleep, but that night, I could not even close my eyes. I sat there for hours and hours, waiting, waiting for my time to come.

Ali was awake early the next morning, but I pretended to be asleep as she wandered off. Once she was gone, I turned to Elaina and shook her to wake her up. Her eyes were grave and looked almost empty. I sensed that she was exhausted and her sleep had most likely been haunted by nightmares.

We sat in silence for some time. Until I finally spoke. "Can you imagine, Elaina? Us? Here?"

She made no reply but simply smiled back at me.

Ali soon returned. "Prepare yourselves, my friends," she said, "The king is about to speak."

We mounted Arauka and took our place with the other riders. Theoden stood tall on a stone. His eyes, filled with emotion. His voice echoed around us.

"Now is the hour come, Riders of the Mark, sons or Eorl! Foes and Fire before you, and your homes far behind." I thought of the Shire. "Yet, though you fight upon an alien field, the glory that you reap there shall be you own forever. Oaths ye have taken: now fulfill them all, to lord and land and league of friendship!" (JRRT)

As he spoke the last words, I turned to Elaina and Ali. All the men began to cheer and held up their weapons. I could not help but to do the same.

We began to ride, and Theoden spoke again, this time even louder and stronger than before:

__

Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden!

Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter!

Spear shall be shaken, shield shall be splintered,

A sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises,

Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor! (JRRT)

At the sound of his horn, chills ran down my spine, and we rode with a great pride.

As we rode, daylight came, but not all powers of darkness were gone.

***

The battle began, and I cried to Ali to let us out so we could take part. I jumped out and unsheathed _Armath_. I looked above me, and saw a great shadow in the sky.

"Nazgul," I heard Ali mumble.

Before I could think, the orcs came charging at us. Ali frantically slew three in a series of majestic movements, and begin to dismount Arauka.

"Ali, no! Wait!" I cried, but it was too late, she had already left us.

Elaina and I jumped off just in time to meet a huge beast. He was tall and hunched over. Black liquid oozed from open wounds in his disgusting skin. He opened his mouth and let out a loud shriek, but Elaina and I stood our ground.

I let out a yell and ran at him, digging my small dagger into his flesh. He let out a cry of pain and sliced at me as he fell. I jumped back, narrowly avoiding his sword. He continued to reach at me and yell, and I saw the hate in his eyes.

I turned to see Elaina warding off another monster. Still more approached us and I managed to stab another. One more came and I ran at him. He swept me up in his terrible grasp, but I stuck his arm with _Armath_ and he dropped me in pain. At this oppurtunity, I struck his heart and he fell.

I turned at the sound of a shriek coming from Elaina. I turned and saw her hopelessly trying to ward off a foe. I recognized it immediately. It was the first orc I had attacked. He had not been killed as I had thought. The hate still raged in his eyes.

I looked on in horror as he pulled Elaina into his grasp. I ran over and, using a rock nearby, jumped at his head and dug my dagger straight into his eye, knocking him to the ground. He dropped Elaina and turned his hideous gaze at me.

"I thought I killed you already!" I yelled at him and this time swung my dagger, slicing his neck. Black ooze splurted out and the life receded from him. I stood and looked at the corpse. It was a hideous thing and the hate still remained in his yellow, lifeless eyes.

"Laurie," I hearda voice from next to me call. I turned to see Elaina on the ground, a stream of crimson blood flowing from her side.

"Elaina!!" I ran over, but I had not the time to tend to her, foes continued to approach. Arauka stood by and warded off any demons who tried to attack, and I helped too, killing four more to protect my dear friend.

Another came at me and a sliced a gap in its belly. Just then, I saw a dagger whoosh past my head, I turned to see an orc fall dead behind me. It was then that I saw the sorce of the dagger, Ali was now running to us. She lifted us onto Arauka beside her and led us to a small tree away from the action. Ali laid Elaina against the tree and used a piece of her cloak to stop the blood from the wound.

"Watch her, Laurelin," She told me, "Let no one come near." And with that, she ran off again, leaving us with Arauka beside the tree.

I knelt over Elaina. "You'll be fine, don't worry. Ali told me that it's really nothing at all."

"You're such a liar," she replied in a quiet, meek voice. I looked at her eyes, they looked empty. "Laurie, you're bleeding." She pointed to my forehead, right below my hair.

I touched my hand to my head and flinched at the pain. I looked at my hand, now covered in blood. "It's no matter," I said, wiping the blood away with my sleeve. "I'll be fine. We'll both be fine." I hated lying.


	14. Chapter XIII: The Houses of Healing

****

Chapter XIII: The Houses of Healing

Elaina began to gasp for breath. She had turned a ghostly shade of white and her eyes continued to look further and further away. I looked down at her wound. The fabric from Ali's cloak was now soaked with blood.

I felt myself begin to get dizzy and tasted the blood that had now dripped from my forehead to my mouth. I again wiped it away and let my hair fall to cover the wound. I did not want Ali or Elaina to worry about me.

Elaina's breathing grew heavier and heavier and from time to time, she would let out high pitched moans. I sat by her and stroaked her hair. I held back my tears as not to worry her.

Just then, I heard great rejoicing and turned to see what it was. I squinted and far off, I saw a great commotion and the coming of a new force. But I didn't care.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Ali approaching us.

"Oh Ali, I'm sure glad to see you."

Ali looked down at Elaina and looked beneat the cloth at her wound. She looked worried. "We must ger her to the city." We mounted Arauka and made our way, unnoticed to the city gates. Ali led Arauka through the piles of ash and debris that now stood in the place of the gates to a once mighty city. We rested under some fallen stones.

Ali took me aside and spoke to me, "she needs medicine, but it would be impossible to bring her into the houses of healing."

I knew not what she was telling me. "Well, what will do then? We cannot just leave her heare to die. I won't allow it Ali, I simply will NOT!"

"No, no of course not Laurelin," Ali said, "I will go and get the medicine that she needs. Once I have it, I should be able to heal the wound. Boil some water for now." She handed me some leaves, "place these in the water, then put them in the wound. Take care!" She then rode off into the street.

I did as she commanded, but could not simply wait for her to return. I went to rest my head in my hands, but the pain on my forehead made me again flinch. It was worse this time. I took some of the extra boiled leaves and pressed them onto my wound. It stung for a moment, but soon the pain was gone.

I looked around. _What's taking her so long,_ I wondered. I decided to go for a quick walk to see if I could find her. The streets were empty and the silence was unbearable.

Just then, I heard the clanking of swords and turned to see Ali battling with someone. He had trapped her against a wall and had his dagger pointed at her, ready to attack.

I ran up to help on jumped quickly on the foe's back. He seemed shocked and I began to punch at his arms, but he quickly threw me off and against a wall. I inhaled to regain my breath as I watched Ali knock him onto his back. She spoke something to him and knocked off his hood.

I watch Ali's expression turn to one of surprise and ran over to see who the figure was.

"Darion?" I asked taking off my hood.

"Laurelin?!? But what are you…? And… Tinalion.. you? What??" I half-smiled at his confusion.

"There's no time," Ali said, remembering Elaina. "Come with me."

The three of us returned to Elaina.

Darion, again, seemed confused

"She's hurt, Darion, she needs to be taken to the Houses of Healing," Ali explained.

"Of course." He lifted Elaina onto Arauka and spoke to us, "I'll take care of her. But I want you-both of you-to meet me there as well. There is much to explain." He seemed angry, but I could tell that, deep down, he was glad to see us.

I turned to Ali as he rode off, and we ran after him.

***

Darion immediately tended to Elaina's wound with the kingsfoil weed. She now rested in her bed, asleep.

He came to me and gave me an herb to place on my head.

"How did you get this wound?" He asked, "Falling off a stool or something?" I blushed, and he let himself smile through his anger. He had one of those smiles that always made me feel better. It reminded me of Sam's.

I rushed to Elaina's bedside as Darion went to tend to Ali. The two spoke, but I didn't care about their conversation. I anxiously awaited Elaina to wake up.

After some time, I heard a voice from the doorway.

"Darion, what's all this talk about another-" I turned to see Stryker standing in the doorway, her helmet and hood were removed. She, too, seemed confused at the sight of Ali, Elaina, and me with Darion. "-Hobbit." She finished. "Well, this was slightly unexpected. Tinalion, what happened? Is Elaina alright? I was looking for you after the battle, but then I heard another hobbit ws brought in and-"

Darion cut her off, "You knew about thi, Maurelwen?"

She looked around, realizing that she had just gotten herself in trouble. 

"It's quite a long story, Darion." Ali explained and she and Maurelwen began to tell the story from the very beginning.

Just then, I realized what Maruelwen had said when she first entered and I interupted the others, "Did I hear something about another hobbit?"

Maurelwen let out a sigh and began to speak of Lady Eowyn, the fall of   
Theoden, and the bravery of my dear Merry. Her words brought tears to my eyes as I thought of my dear cousin.

"What a strange day it has been," Darion soon said. Maurelwen, sitting next to him took his hand. "I suppose I should be angry with you for breaking our trust." He said to her, smiling, "But I now understand why you did. And I am quite glad that you did. We need all the help we can get, I suppose." He turned his glance to Elaina and I and I smiled.

He stood and kissed Maurelwen on the cheek. "Come, get dressed, we have work to do." The two left and I returned to Elaina's side.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I slept well, most likely because of the sleep I had missed the previous night.

I was awoken by the sound of Ali and Elaina coming into the room. I ran to Elaina, filled with joy to see her up and about.

"Miss Elaina! Bless you, you're awake!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes Laurie, I'm fine."

"Oh it is good to see that you're better! Ali and I were worried sick about you, weren't we Ali?"

"Indeed we were," she replied, grinning.

After explaining everything that had happened the previous day, Elaina replied, "so our purpose has been revealed. What now, Ali? There must be more that we can do!"

"Indeed there is, Elaina," Ali replied with a sigh, "but I know now what. My heart tells me that we have a purpose yet to serve." She turned to me and smiled, "What do you think Laurelin? Is there any more wisdom that you have to offer?"

"No, miss Ali," I said, turning red. "I'm afraid not. I guess my advice the other night was just a fool's dumb luck."

"Oh, do not say such things," Elaina interupted, "You are a great many things as a hobbit, but a fool is certainly not one of them. Just look at how far you've come! A truly special hobbit you are indeed."

"Elaina is right, Laurelin," Ali went on, "But I still think there is more for you. Al you need, actually, all we need, is a direction. I fear that we will most likely be led again to battle."

Our thoughts turned to the day before and I remembered the scent of the terrible orc and the look of hate in his eyes.

Elaina interupted my thoughts. "When we arrived here, Ali, I was too overwhelmed to react. But, then I saw you, fighting valiantly before us. I felt as if I had never seen you before. You had tranformed into a mighty warrior, like those often mentioned in the elvish songs of old."

Ali blushed.

"I was not surprised," I said, "I have long known that her fair face was only a façade to her wisdom and strength. She has done so much already." I turned to Ali, "and I knw that you have much more to do yet, Linmen-" I put my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said. "Ali."

Ali paused and seemed as if she was in deep thought. I hoped that my words had not upset her. "I'm sorry, Ali"

"It's alright, Laurelin," she replied. "In fact, I have thought of a plan. I will seek out Darion and Maurelwen, they will surely know what is in store. I will also be able to avoid the attention of the leaders. For though our presence is no longer secret, I believe that it is best that few know of us. Our presnece might cause unneeded thought and worry."

"Very well," Elaina said, "Please, give Darion my thanks, for all that he has done."

"I will, my dear Elaina, I shall be back in a few hours, namarie." She waved to us as she made her way out.


End file.
